Paradise Lost
by mysteryreader6626
Summary: "The life of a survivor is a lonely one" Paradise learns this from the moment everyone turned their back on him. He barely escapes death with his life, but lost his barbed tail. His only wish is to find paradise; a home. He hides in JMA and finally finds one but someone starts taking lives! He hopes to track down the criminal but at the same time outrun his past. Submit Your Own OC
1. Prolugue

He had to keep flying. His wings ached and his body ached, but he had to run away. Far as he could, perhaps till he was possibly die of exhaustion. He was a fool. A giant whooping fool. The one moment he thought he was safe. The one moment he thought he actually had a family. The one moment he finally thought he found paradise. The one moment he let his guard down...

Now everyone was dead. And it was his fault.

He looked behind and saw that no one was after him. He finally lost them. He was safe.. But perhaps it was better for him to be dead instead of them. They were innocent, and yet they were killed for just protecting him, but they didn't even know who he actually was! It should've been the other way around. He should be dead, not them. Now, on his shoulders, more innocent lives shall be a burden that will forever haunt him till the end of his life...

The terrain slowly began to change from the smooth sand sand hills to rocky terrain with giant boulders towering above him like guardians protecting the line between the two kingdoms. He slowed down and examined the area for places that could be safe. A cave or cliff would be good. The cold air tired to seep into his body, but his scales tightly hugged him for warmth. He shuddered though; his scales won't be enough against any roaming IceWings. He glanced at his bandaged tail that once was like any other SandWing's tail that could have easily killed any dragon who got in his way, but...

Paradise shook his head. Best not to dwell on the past, but just keep moving forward. And so he did.  
~OoOo~  
Okay, it was official. He was sick of rats. That was all he was eating in this freezing cave! His tongue revolted at the familiar taste that grew bland after eating it so many times on the run. "Ugh, this is disgusting!" He muttered to himself as he tossed the rat into his snout after doing a slight roast, which made it taste better. Slightly. As dangerous as it was, Paradise thought that it was worth it if he could at least make it a taste a little better. The furry crispy animal went down his throat as he gagged at the familiar taste. Disgusting! Paradise sighed at the thought of dried lizards. He could almost taste the familiar reptile. Almost.

He shivered as the tightened his wings around him. It was dark except that little hole that seeped in just enough to light for him to see his surroundings. The cave was small, but it would do, that is until he started running away again. He rolled a small boulder in front of the mouth to block most of the cold and so people won't see him. Several times he saw IceWings patrolling or an occasional SandWing searching for him through this tiny peep hole, but he didn't move or make a sound and watched them pass right by. Occasionally, he saw dragons his age go by his cave heading towards the castle always in a tight knit group always engrossed in some sort of topic, which was his only entertainment besides watching guards complain about someone nearly freezing their tail or whatnot. Again, it was another day and he saw the group of IceWings heading his way, but today was different. They stopped in the mouth of his cave and continued to talk.

"I don't want to go to some lame school with other dragons! I want to stay with you guys!" exclaimed an IceWing.

"Pal, it can't be that bad. You are lucky! You were chosen out of all the other dragons! Plus, you get to go to school with a bunch of other tribes!" The IceWings's friend tried to comfort, which didn't do much help.

"But still! I don't want to go with school with a bunch of strangers!" The main IceWing exclaimed. Hm. The IceWing is reluctant to go to this school. It sounds like there is another reason why they don't want to go... Paradise thought.

"What is the school called?" pipped in another friend.

"It isn't that even a great of a name! It is called Jade Mountain Academy, which is IN Jade Mountain! They could have at least made...a ...bet..ter...n..a..m..e..." The rest of the conversation trailed off as the group of dragons started walking again. Paradise's good hearing strained to hear the rest, but the IceWings were long gone. Millions of thoughts and ideas exploded from that mere conversation. Could he perhaps...? No, but it was too risky... But, then again, on the other talon that they would never think of looking for him at a school...

"Hm, Jade Mountain Academy, huh? Perhaps that may be the place," he murmured to himself, before squashing the feeling that perhaps he could finally make friends that are dead. No, that shouldn't be on the agenda. All of his friends ended up dead, and it was best that it would stay that way. No matter how many times he tried to squash it, the feeling wouldn't disappear.

He finally had hope for paradise.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **And done! That was the prologue, and I hope you all liked it. This is a submit your own OC story, so please do. You MUST submit TWO OCs. One male and one female. The max is three, including a teacher. Please keep them as detailed as you can, because I don't want anyone upset about how they didn't turn out the way you wanted too. I want you guys to have fun with this too, not just me! Be warned though, because some OCs may die. I am sorry, but that is the plot of the story. I want to say that not both OCs may be accepted, but there is a high chance I will keep the other as a side character, so please don't make try not to make best friends or twins if you can, but I will accept some as that. Here is the form and just PM me or comment to send me the form. And can someone make an OC for the IceWing above? I don't want to make a lot of OCs of my own, but I may if I must. Thank you and please review!**

 **My story might suck in the beginning, but I am learning and it gets longer and better as it progresses! Any review makes me happy!**

 ***Updated Version of open spots for OCs up to chapter 9***

 **Jade Winglet: Main/secondary**  
 **Counselor: Orange, Sub/hallway**  
 **SandWing (Paradise) Main**  
 **SkyWing (Eagle) Main**  
 **SeaWing (Siren) Main**  
 **MudWing (River) Secondary**  
 **NightWing (Amethyst) Main**  
 **RainWing (Yellow) Main, kinda**  
 **IceWing (Polar) main**  
 **~OoOo~**  
 **Sapphire Winglet: Main/Secondary/Side**  
 **Counselor: Vine, Battle teacher**  
 **SandWing (Scorch) side**  
 **SkyWing (Spire) secondary**  
 **SeaWing (Hurricane) Secondary**  
 **MudWing (Reed) Side**  
 **NightWing (Miseryheart) Side**  
 **RainWing (Blue) Main, kinda**  
 **IceWing (Shiver) side**  
 **~OoOo~**  
 **Quartz Winglet: Secondary/Side**  
 **Counselor: Falcon, Art**  
 **SandWing (Scorpion) Secondary**  
 **SkyWing (Sunstone) secondary**  
 **SeaWing (Wave) side**  
 **MudWing (Amber) Secondary**  
 **NightWing (Soulcrusher) side**  
 **RainWing (Diamond) secondary kind of**  
 **IceWing (Shard) secondary**  
 **~OoOo~**  
 **Diamond Winglet: Side/extra**  
 **Counselor, NightDancer, Librarian assistant**  
 **SandWing (Fang) side**  
 **SkyWing (Aeolus) extra**  
 **SeaWing (Shrimp) extra**  
 **MudWing (open)**  
 **NightWing (Shadowflare) side**  
 **RainWing (Jubilee) extra**  
 **IceWing (Aegolus) extra**  
 **~OoOo~**  
 **Opal Winglet: Side/extra**  
 **Counselor: Cairo, History**  
 **SandWing (open)**  
 **SkyWing (Bloom) side**  
 **SeaWing (Current) side**  
 **MudWing (open)**  
 **NightWing (Dreamstar) side**  
 **RainWing (Guava) extra**  
 **IceWing (open)**  
 **~OoOo~**  
 **Teachers:**  
 **Librarian: (Irukandji)**  
 **Battle: (Vine)**  
 **History: (Cairo)**  
 **Hallway monitor/substitute: (Orange)**  
 **Principle: (Emerald "Emmy")**  
 **Healer: (Sardonyx, "Onyx")**  
 **Regular teacher/Scroll Manager: (Garnet)**  
 **Counselor/Prey room watcher: (Mimosa)**  
 **Librarian assistant: (Nightdancer)**  
 **Art Teacher: (Falcon)**

 **Name:**  
 **Gender:**  
 **Age:**  
 **Tribe:**  
 **Appearance:**  
 **Personality:**  
 **Background:**  
 **(Optional)Family history:**  
 **(Optional, but preferred)Abilities or/and hobbies:**  
 **(Teachers only)Occupation:**

 **-mysteryreader662** 6 signing out


	2. Part 1: The Beginning: Paradise I

**Reviews:**

 **Day Fury Queen: I will use Polar, who will most likely be a main character, but Scorch is still debatable. Let me think about it for a while because I like his character but I might need to change somethings, like instead of fairly trusting to his friends only. Just little add ons that won't change a thing about his character! Polar appears in this chapter and will have a huge part on the storyline. :D**

 **Saphina: Of course I will use Hurricane. :D I will likely have fun with her, but I did make her the granddaughter of Tsunami and Riptide, not the direct daughter, but she will still have the same personality and hang out with Anemone and all. Can you also submit a male OC because you have to submit one male and female.**

* * *

"You aren't on the list," the female RainWing said nervously. Her eyes kept jumping from him, to the scroll, back to him, then the scroll. Her talons kept twitching as if she was nervous and could think of thousands of places she could be that wasn't here. Dragons passing by gave her sympathetic looks as if pity for the timid teacher, but Paradise wasn't so sure that was all and slowly examined the RainWing in front of him. He spent sometime with RainWings while he was on the run. It wasn't a long time, but a few colors he recognized among the rainbows of colors that seemed to bright compared to his dusty pale scales. The RainWing was mostly pale blue, which stood for worry, as well as drifting clouds of acid green which was for showing that she was terrified. Her wings were striped with dark purple and purplish-orange rings wrapping around her tail. Those colors were lost on Paradise, so he made a mental note to observe them more often as well as other RainWing's behaviors. It was better to be safe then sorry, which was a lesson he learned after he lost his tail...

"Don't dwell on the past and keep moving forward," he mentally chanted as he started at the fidgeting RainWing. Well, it couldn't hurt. He might take up his own advice and lie...

"Of course I am not on the list! My parents are a really poor family and I begged them for an education... My father ran out on my mom and my mom lost her flight after an accident and wasn't the best mom in the world, but she always wanted the best for me. She agreed for me to come here so I flew nonstop to come here. I guess it was too late, so I could always fly back... If you like, I could bring her here..." One complete lie. The parents in his lie sounded 1000 times better than his actual ones.

"Oh no," hurried the teacher. "I wouldn't want to trouble her by having her come all the way here. That would be so troublesome for her. I am, um, sorry for your lost..." Paradise faked a flinch and looked away from the female's face to stare at the ground.

"That is in the past and it is the best that it stays there." Paradise didn't mean to, but his voice cracked midway before he cleared his voice and restarted to talk. That was probably the only truth throughout the whole lie. But that only made his lie more convincing.

"Yes, yes. Um, of course. Well, um, I-I." She opened her mouth to continue talking before shutting it again and fiddling with her talons before making up her mind and opened her snout again. "I guess you are lucky. A SandWing dropped out and we have a spot open for you, so I can just fill you up with her spot..." After a few minutes of scribbling and talking of other teachers and more scribbling, she handed him a scroll and directions to his cave.

"You are in the Jade Winglet. Go down that hallway and go to the left and your cave is on the fourth doorway to the right . Got it?" The teacher said as he nodded and walked away. "By the way, someone from your Winglet is-" The rest of what the teacher said was lost on him as he walked away. He continued to walk down the path, looking at happy families saying tearful goodbyes or dragons trying to make new friends. This school looked...so happy. _Peaceful_ , he thought. He couldn't recall a good peaceful moment he had in a long time.

In the hallway, Paradise stiffened, but forced himself to keep walking. There was someone with him but haven't revealed themself. He could hear small breathing, but just not where.

"You know, you don't have to be so shy and actually come out. Who are you?"

"You lied." Paradise froze at those words, but forced himself to be calm and stay relaxed. Avoid the topic. He quickly waved off the concern that her voice sounded a tad familiar.

"Huh? Who and where are you why are you accusing me of this without evidence?" he demanded.

"Why should I tell you who I am?" _Answer a question with a question. Not bad,_ he thought to himself _. Whoever this is is, is being very mysterious._

"Because, I am not sure about you, but not all of us like taking to a wall," he said bluntly.

"Humph." In the shadow of a hallway, a beautiful IceWing came out. Paradise remained relaxed on the outside, but on the inside was wondering how in the history of Phyrria he didn't her standing there and tried not to show how nervous he was. "Happy now?"

"Very," he said in an amused voice. The IceWing glared at him and if glares could kill, well, he would be on the buried beneath Jade Mountain.

"You lied," she repeated. Paradise rolled his eyes. Keep up the act. He slowly inspected his talons before talking again.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it. No need to repeat yourself twice," he said cheerfully while rolling his eyes. Cue glare. Yeesh, looks like he wasn't making the situation any better.

"I am surprised she actually took you lie. You are not that bad of an actor, but pray to the three moons. You can barely make a passible lie!" Internally, he winced. That was true, he could barely actually lie for his life's when he was younger, but the irony was, he learned to lie to save his life.

"So, you go accusing me of stuff I didn't do, Ms. Little Stalker?" he teased.

"Stop it! Just tell the truth or else-"

"Or else what?" His whole demeanor changed. He went from cheerful to ice cold. He better wrap this up fast because he could here dragons coming their way. "I am not sure about here, but I am quite sure you can't accuse people without evidence and just theories."

"I could tell by the stiffness of your shoulders," she stated.

"Really?" He said before realizing he fell out of character and tried to resume. "Really? So you were just stalking me?"

"Observing," she corrected. _Hm. Looks we both have something in common_ , he thought before realizing why her voice sounded so familiar to him. She was the IceWing that was in front of his cave who had to go to Jade!

"It's you!" The IceWing tilted her head in confusion and Paradise then realized he said that out loud.

"What do you mean-"

"Yep. This is Polor, the IceWing in your Winglet I mentioned," a voice said as Paradise jumped in surprise. He didn't even notice her there!

"W-what?" Paradise stuttered. The RainWing teacher shyly smiled at him.

"I am come down here to check it out because it sounded like someone was arguing. She is that dragon I mentioned earlier. I gave her directions sometime ago, but she insisted to stay and observe first," the teacher said. _You did?_

"Oh, yeah." The teacher just gave him the easy way out, so might as well take it. Polar glanced at him suspiciously, but he pretended to be completely onboard of the fact that two will see each other a lot more often. He quickly turned to Polar. "My name is Paradise," he said and extended his claw. Polar warily glanced at the extended arm before coldly walking away. "Well, she was nice," he stated exasperated. He had a feeling she would be trouble.

"Um, well, try to get along?" The teacher asked nervous. Paradise nodded his head politely at her.

"Of course, um?" The RainWing teacher blinked a few seconds before she realized it.

"Oh.. My name is Vine and I am the teacher for-"

"Vine! We need you done to help register the students!" A dragon called with his voice echoing the tunnel.

"Coming! Gotta go, Paradise. See you in my class!" She hurriedly said before flying off quickly. Paradise blink, but then shrugged. Oh well, he will see her soon in whatever her class was. Maybe history. He turned around and entered his cave. There was two beds and he could guess which was for him. He quietly settled down and laid his welcome scroll besides him before drifting off to the land of dreams.

* * *

 **Disclaimers I don't own anything and I am too lazy to type out a conversation, so I am doing these!**

 **Okay, I decided to do short chapters, but quick updates. How about that? I think that may be better, considering how long I take. -_- Anyways, I hoped you all liked that chapter and please keep submitting those OCs! I am accepting hybrids!**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **Jade Winglet: Main/secondary**

 **SandWing (Paradise)**

 **SkyWing (open)**

 **SeaWing (open)**

 **MudWing (open)**

 **NightWing (open)**

 **RainWing (open)**

 **IceWing (Polar)**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **Sapphire Winglet: Main/Secondary**

 **SandWing (open)**

 **SkyWing (open)**

 **SeaWing (Hurricane)**

 **MudWing (open)**

 **NightWing (open)**

 **RainWing (open)**

 **IceWing (open)**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **Teachers:**

 **(open)**

 **(Vine)**

 **(Open)**

 **(Open)**

 **(Open)**

 **(Open)**

 **(open)**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **OC Form: Remember, you must submit two OCs. One male and female,m yet you can submit three including a teacher.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Tribe:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Background:**

 **(Optional)Family history:**

 **(Optional, but preferred)Abilities or/and hobbies:**

 **(Teachers only)Occupation:**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	3. Paradise II

**WolfFrostTheMighty: I will gladly see both, and I understand. :D Both will appear in this chapter, but Eagle will be a bit angry, which I know isn't often, but this will affect the storyline. As for Orange, my OC is using that occupation, but I assure you that he will teach, but I can't give out spoilers. D: Unless you want to change his job, but that shift the storyline a bit, but if you want.**

 **Prince-Winter-of-the-IceWings: I will gladly use both OCs. :D thanks for reviewing!**

 **Nova'sGirl: Thanks for the OCs and the review! It feels nice that you said that, which made my day. :D You don't know how much reviews mean to me. Just five seconds make my day. I will think about the title. I will only use Amethyst, but you are welcome to submit a open space OC.**

 **Rhodi of the TechWings: Thanks for the OCs! I will only use Misery sadly, but you are welcome to submit an open space OC, like a MudWing.**

 **Day Fury Queen: Your welcome! I am glad that you reviewed and I hope to see you in future reviews. ^^**

* * *

He was running away. Blood splattered onto his scales and the fear grew and grew with each step. He leapt over the fallen ruins of houses and continued to run. Roars echoed the darkness as he tried to run faster and faster. His lungs was filled with smoke and he felt weaker and weaker with each breath.

Everywhere he looked was dead or disassembled bodies of dragons that seemed way too familiar to him. The blood dripped slowly down the dead body of a fallen dragon who's face he couldn't see, but he watched as the blood trailed down the face and seeped onto the ground. The fear grew stronger and he tried to fly away, but his wings held him down. He couldn't get away.

No matter how fast he tried to run, he was trapped here. No matter where he went, he always came back to the start. Barely contained panic filled his chest and grew bigger and bigger. The heart was racing and he could hear the sound. THUMP-THUMP!

He glanced at a fallen SandWing who's tail was ripped off and was shoved into his chest. His eyes burned at the sight, so he looked to the left to see a female RainWing covered in blood with her body decaying slowly. He gagged at the stench, but wasn't looking to see a fallen wood pillar. He tripped and his mouth revolted at taste of blood. Not a prey's blood, but blood of his own kind. Footsteps grew louder and louder and closer and closer it was. He struggled to stand up, but his legs gave out and then- and then-and then!

~ _OoOo_ ~

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME I HAVE A SANDWING FOR A CLAWMATE!"

Paradise's eyes snapped open. Where did all the blood and bodies go? His breath and ragged as he inhaled and exhaled to calm down. He hadn't had that dream in a long time. He would've preferred it to be much longer. He tried to calm himself by thinking about his favorite quotes, and listen to the sudden noise that he woke up too. Sounds like someone was yelling.

"Y-yes."

"WELL I WANT TO CHANGE CLAWMATES! I WANT A ICEWING OR NIGHTWING!"

Paradise blinked as the sleepiness went away and everything finally registered in. Oh no, he had this dragon as a clawmate... Well, this was going to be a swell day. The voice sounded unfamiliar, but who the voice was yelling at was a cinch. He immediately felt pity. Poor Vine...

"I am sorry, but your clawmate is Paradise, and he is very nice," Vine said faintly, trying to sound brave. His clawmate snorted with flames lighting up the entryway of his cave. Paradise couldn't see their bodies, but he could make out their voices.

"But I don't want a SandWing!" The voice grumbled.

"C'mon Vine, maybe you can change things up a bit and switch his clawmate," said an unfamiliar male voice. He sounded very joyful even though someone was yelling.

"Orange! We can't just change his clawmate!" Vine scolded.

"Why not?" Orange said puzzled. Paradise rolled his eyes at the idiot. It isn't that simple.

"Yeah, why not? Can't be just switch me with a cave with an IceWing and SandWing?"

"No. It isn't that easy. You are in the Jade Winglet and-"

"How does that make any more difference?" Orange asked.

"Orange, you didn't check the Winglets, didn't you. Eagle, that makes all the more difference. We can't just switch you because both the IceWing and NightWing in your Winglet are girls!" _That makes sense_ , Paradise thought. Apparently Eagle also agreed because he fell silent.

"Fine," Eagle huffed and stomped into the cave. Seeing Paradise staring at him, Eagle glared warning him to stop as he plooped onto a rock ledge and sleep facing away from Paradise.

Paradise did a barely contained sigh and dragged himself out of his bed, which was a camel haired carpet ontop of a pile of sand. As he stumbled out of his cave, there were loud gasps, then sighs of relief. He looked up and saw a lot of dragons staring at his cave and murmuring to each other. _Eagle must have made quite a scene,_ he thought as he glanced at all the dragons who were staring at him. He once again sighed at the fact that his clawmate made quite a fuss over just who he was rooming with. Well, on the bright side, he wasn't freezing in a cave or on the run for now...

"It'll be fine," said a voice behind him. Paradise jumped in surprise before gave Vine a questioning gaze. "Don't worry. Eagle will get over it. He can be a handful, but he is a good person at heart," she said as he watched as she wiped away the color of emerald and Paradise hid a secret smile. Looks like he wasn't the only one annoyed at Eagle.

"Did you know him?" Paradise asked curiously. Vine did a mysterious smile, but shook her head.

"No, I do not know him. In fact, I haven't met him till today," Vine said with a smile. _Something is off_ , Paradise thought as he looked at the small RainWing. _But, at the same time, it looks like she is being honest about not meeting him.. Hm, I will think about it later._

"Okay. If you are sure..." Vine nodded.

"I have to go get ready for my class and return to my position for registery. Check the bulletin board later for notices and announcements. I believe there is an announcement when to meet your Winglet," Vine said softly. Paradise nodded as the small RainWing walked away to go check in the remaining students.

"She seems nice," a small female voice said as Paradise once again jumped in surprise. Yeesh, he is getting so many surprises today. _I am too relaxed,_ Paradise thought _. Usually, I could tell when someone sneaks up on me in a heartbeat. I am getting a bit rusty for my taste_. He made a mental note to stop being too relaxed as he turned around to face...

Scrolls.

Correction, a wobbling tower of scrolls. He noticed that the tower was swaying side-to-side and seemed like it was about to topple over any second now.

"Do you need help?" Paradise asked warily. He would definitely not like being buried alive under scrolls.

"Y-yes please..." A few minutes later, he and the female were each holding a pile of scrolls that wasn't wobbling anymore. The female NightWing introduced herself as Amethyst. Luckily for him, Amethyst was a nice girl who was a bit shy and timid (a lot like Vine, but didn't have that mysterious factor), but still nice in all.

"You know, this will be hard carry back to your cave. Do you want me to help carry them to your cave?" Paradise softly, afraid to scare the shy NightWing off.

"Yeah," Amethyst said while staring at the ground shyly. Paradise did a small chuckle; it was kind of cute. Her posture was all stiff, but it only relaxed as they kept walking. Paradise was debating whether or not to be the first one to speak, but to his surprise, Amethyst did it first.

"I kind of feel sorry for the SandWing who is that SkyWing's clawmate. He doesn't seem like the nicest dragon here, you know?"

"Yeah, I do understand. I kind of feel sorry for me too." Amethyst froze as he stopped when he realized that she wasn't moving.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean-!" She stammered as Paradise smiled at her.

"It is okay. I understand. You didn't mean anything." It was an awkward silence after that, but Paradise decided to break the ice first.

"So, what is your clawmate like?" He asked curiously.

"W-what?"

"I said, so, what is your clawmate like?" he repeated.

"I- I know what you said!" Amethyst huffed. "Siren-"

"Siren?" Paradise cutted her off. "So she is a SeaWing?"

"Well, kind of." Kind of? "She is a bit different and her personality is kind of too, but she is a a nice girl and I like her and she likes me," Amethyst said with a smile. _Who wouldn't like you_ , Paradise thought. Amethyst was really sweet and lovable, though a bit shy and loves scrolls. She seems like a great friend.

"I kind of envy you," he joked.

"I-I'm sorry. I-"

"I'm kidding. I am looking on the bright side for Eagle. Vine said he was a good kid, and I am sure she is right since she is so nice," Paradise said. Amethyst hesitated and opened her snout to say something before changing her mind and closing it and the two continued to walk before coming to a stop with two pathways.

"Left," Amethyst said, so they took the left path down another hallway.

"How can you read all of this?" Paradise said in awe while staring at the scrolls. Amethyst has at LEAST fifteen scrolls in her arms, while Paradise had a bit more. Paradise hasn't seen this many scrolls in a while because, well, he was on the run.

"I like scrolls," she admitted.

"I got that from all the scrolls. So, you are a little scroll-worm, huh?" He teased the female NightWing.

"W-what?" He once again chuckled. Seriously, Amethyst was being really shy in a cute way. She reminded Paradise of a cute furry scavenger animal who's name he keeps forgetting. Either way, she was being adorable.

"Nah. I'm teasing," he said as Amethyst laid him to her cave. He grew worried when Amethyst kept looking at everything but him.

"Amethyst, you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Even though he knew it was to reassure him, her voice seemed a little off.

"Amethyst? I don't think so. What's wrong?" He asked as they came to another fork in the caves. Amethyst stopped walking and Paradise thought she was going to explain, so he felt relief that she wasn't hiding anything from him. Instead, she did the opposite. She bolted down the right cave dropping her beloved scrolls along the way.

"Ame-Amethyst! Wait!" Paradise tried to chase her down, but lost her somewhere along the way.

"Oh no. I may have just ruined my first friendship here..." Paradise sighed, but then realized what he said. "No, I can't make friends here. I shouldn't..." Paradise once again sighed as he began walking back to his cave to his grumpy clawmate. Paradise started at stared at all the scrolls he picked up on the floor or was in his arms in the beginning.

"I'll just return them to her when I see her.." Then, Paradise froze. "Wait, will I see her again? I am not even sure what her Winglet is!" He thought about it and decided that if he didn't see her soon, he would just give the scrolls to Vine and ask her to apologize to Amethyst why ever she bolted for him.

Paradise continued to walk before he became rigged and forced himself the relax.

There was something following him.

He continued to walk to throw off whoever it was that he knew they were there. "Pretend, pretend, pretend," he chanted in his head.

Suddenly, he spun around. "Okay, who's there!" He demanded. As quick as it came, quick it was gone. There was nothing there anymore. He tried to tell himself it was just a rat or something. He continued to head back to his cave, but the thought kept lingering in his mind.

Why was something following me?

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned this wonderful bookmseries, but sadly, I don't.**

 **And done! I hope you lied this longer chapter! I am sorry if there are mistakes here and there because then I blame autocorrect. I hope you like the update! I will try to update daily and if not, often as I can. If anyone's OCs aren't in the Jade or Sapphire group, I am sorry. I tried to include at least one you submitted. I am keeping track of each OC and storing them away for side characters or being in the other Winglets and maybe will be mentioned as a side character.(I do have other winglets, just I didn't list them because I want to finish the first two first) But, if you like, you can submit a MudWing, RainWing, IceWing, or teacher because I need them. Please. I NEED MORE TEACHERS! Please with a gummy dragon ontop? By the way, if anyone was wondering, this story will most likely be a series and will kind of follow Tui's way of writing, but maybe an occasional bonus chapter. :D I am not sure how I am going to do pairings, so I am just going to try to do Nova'sGirl suggestion and show you how they interact and you guys decide. Notice how I said try because is m, not going to do it perfectly, so NOT ALL PAIRINGS ARE SET INTO STONE! Got it?**

 **Thank you all for all the OCs and keep them coming!**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **Jade Winglet: Main/secondary**

 **SandWing (Paradise)**

 **SkyWing (Eagle)**

 **SeaWing (Siren)**

 **MudWing (open)**

 **NightWing (Amethyst)**

 **RainWing (open)**

 **IceWing (Polar)**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **Sapphire Winglet: Main/Secondary/Side**

 **SandWing (Scorch)**

 **SkyWing (Spire)**

 **SeaWing (Hurricane)**

 **MudWing (open)**

 **NightWing (Misery)**

 **RainWing (open)**

 **IceWing (open)**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **Teachers:**

 **Librarian: (open)**

 **Battle: (Vine)**

 **History: (Open)**

 **Hallway monitor/substitute: (Orange)**

 **Principle: (Open)**

 **Healer: (Open)**

 **Regular teacher: (open )**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **OC Form: Remember, you must submit two OCs. One male and female, and yet you can submit three including a teacher.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Tribe:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Background:**

 **(Optional)Family history:**

 **(Optional, but preferred)Abilities or/and hobbies:**

 **(Teachers only)Occupation:**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	4. Paradise III

**Reviews:**

 **Day Fury Queen: Your welcome! And thanks you soo much for the reviews. You don't know how much it means to me, though I think the chapter was too rushed and could be better, a lot like this one. :/ I can't wait for the next chapter of Chilling!**

 **Nova'sGirl: I am glad you liked it. :D I tried my best with the little scene. And I know I said I may not use Reed, but change of plans, and he is in his chapter! You can check the bottom whether your OCs are side, main, or secondary. I can't wait to use them!**

 **Prince-Winter-of-the-IceWings: I hoped you liked the chapter, and I accepted both. I can't wait to use Cairo. :D**

 **Saphina: Glad you liked it! You don't know how much your words mean to me, and yes, you have too. Sorry about that. D: You can submit a teacher instead, if you like? And Hurricane names an appearance in this chapter, but sorry if I got her personality wrong. I just kind of went to Wiki and check Tsunami's personality and tried to do that, though it may not be perfect with a few changes here and there.**

* * *

Paradise has perfect memory. He could usually remember everything perfectly, whether he liked it or not. Keyword: Usually.

"Where...am I?" Paradise muttered. He looked right and left, but he had no idea where his cave was, but it wasn't like he was in a rush to go see his clawmate and all. He shrugged; this was a good chance to explore Jade until he stumbles upon his cave again. Plus, may be fun. Fun was something he needed to have; he was still a dragonet! And the adventure began.

Paradise stared at the stalactites that shined colors from the rainbow that lite up the cave from all sides when the opening in the cave allowed rays of sunlight to strike it. His talons scrapped the side of one small stalagmite on the floor before exiting the hallway. He entered and exiting different rooms or places like classrooms, art room, prey room, and even a couple empty caves for dragonets to gather around and talk(which he wouldn't be doing, as reminded himself) and more cool stuff. There was a little bookcase of scrolls on every empty room for a some games for the tribes to "bond". Whether it worked or not, he would just see, but hopefully, not with Eagle.

It wasn't like he hated Eagle, oh no. Not for sure since he just met him, but he just didn't get the, well, best feeling from him... He would just bring a lot of trouble. The vibe Eagle was sending out was go away and if he tried to get close, his face was most likely be fried off and the two would most likely engage in a fight and, Paradise was afraid to say, Eagle had the upper hand. Eagle was bigger than Paradise and easily over power him. Paradise had his survival instincts, but he had never encountered a SkyWing before, much less fought one, but he had heard of them and it was nothing good. Rumors like how they starved any dragons, punished young soldiers if whenever they want too, starve guards or make them work a lot which make them really grumpy, or how they tossed dragons imprisoned in an arena and fight to the death. Wonderful, right? One reason why he was soooo THRILLED to meet Eagle. He was half hoping the rumors would be fake, but meeting Eagle proved him wrong. Sigh...

"IS THAT YOUR BEST!"

"NO, BUT IT THAT YOURS!"

"ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!"

Yells and growls were heard as he continued to explore. He jumped in surprise. Was someone fighting? Uh oh. That option sounds like trouble...

Paradise rushed to the scene. He found the room, not that it was that hard. The noises were practically screaming I'm here! He stood in the doorway panting heavily. He stared at the gray ground beneath him as he saw blood dripping down the rocks with the dead bodies of dragons littered of the floor all staring at him... STOP THINKING ABOUT YOUR DREAM! FOCUS! Paradise snapped out of it and looked up. There was a SeaWing and MudWing engaged in a battle circling each other. Their gazes were locked on. A staring contest in the midst of a battle. The MudWing was bleeding in all sorts of places, but he stood tall and strong. The SeaWing injuries were less, but the bite mark on her shoulder was bleeding very heavily and obviously affecting the female's fighting. She staggered several times before tackling the MudWing. The two tumbled and rolled around and around on the stone floor. If they were in some dirt or sand, Paradise could imagine a cloud puffing out of the ground engulfing the two dragons. Thankfully, that was not the case and he could still see the fight.

The female glared at the male before trying to charge at the brownish-yellowish dragon. The MudWing was the leaner one of the two and dodged the attack, raising his wing up as the SeaWing charged by like a bull. She was running to fast to stop before she collided with the wall. The girl tripped and rolled around several timss before colliding into the wall. BANG! The noise vibrated his ears as he watched the fierce fight. The MudWing won? No. The SeaWing had a warrior's spirit and couldn't be taken down that easily. She clumsily crawled out of the wall before struggling to stand up. Eventually, she wobbled her way towards her opponent with a deadly glare. There were obvious wounds from the crash, but the SeaWing put up a strong front; he could tell because he has done that so many times, so...many...times... The glare remained plastered on her face as she took several steps forward towards her opponent. Paradise had chills just thinking about it, much less seeing it. The mals dragon froze in place in fear before startling out of his daze that his opponent was still standing. The MudWing tackled the SeaWing to the floor and the SeaWing rolled into a ball tightly. The MudWing tried to pry her open, but the SeaWing suddenly spreaded her wings pushing the MudWing to the side. She clawed non-stop and the MudWing did some strange move. He twisted himself as far as he could with his wings wrapped around himself and his tail slapped her to the side before impaling her stomach. He didn't stab her, but the bruise was bad. He couldn't watch this anymore.

"Wait! Why are you guys fighting!" Paradise yelled as he leaped in between the two. The MudWing jumped back in surprise from his sudden appearance but the SeaWung growled loudly and used her tail to push him put of the way.

"You squid-brain! Get out of the way! In the middle of spare here!?" The SeaWing yelled as she lashed her tail and showed her teeth in an intimidating way.

"W-what? Sp-sparring!?" The confusion of those words on Paradise's face was enviant and not because he didn't know there was a room for that, like the SeaWing thought, but because he only fought for his life or for food, but never for fun... He only heard rumors of fights in the arena, but never with a pal for practice or something. This just showed how long Paradise was all alone, even if he made friends along the way, they all didn't fight for fun and ended up dead only a bit after they befriended him. The life of a survivor is a lonely one.

Of course, the SeaWing who saw his confusion took it in a different way and began to explain. "There is a sparring room for us students to fight, whether it is to train, for fun, or settle a feud, though the last one isn't the best, this room may help us release stress or something. Who knows?" She then turned to the MudWing. "You are pretty good at this and my mom taught me how to fight for who knows how long! Those were some ood moves. Can you teach me?" She asked excitedly. The MudWing smiled.

"Thanks, but my sibs are better than me.. And of course! That's what friends are for!" He said. The two began to talk about battle moves they liked to do and other stuff that were lost on Paradise. Feeling awkward, he shifted from one side to another with a small smile on his face; those two seem to get along well. The MudWing realized he was still there and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Reed and this is Hurricane. We are both in the Sapphire Winglet," Reed introduced himself in a friendly manner.

"Excuse me Reed, but I can introduce myself," Hurricane said in an annoyed voice. She then turned to Paradise. "As Reed said, my name is Hurricane and we are both in the Sapphire Winglet. I am the daughter of Riptide and Princess Tsunami, the dragonet of Destiny," she said proudly and puffed her chest at the mention of her heritage. Paradise blinked in surprise at the fact that their was a princess in Jade Mountain Academy before getting quickly over the fact. It couldn't be anymore surprising than his heritage.

"Okay. My name is Paradise and I am in the Jade Winglet," Paradise introduced himself. "You know," he added," you guys are the first ones that weren't inside my Winglet, well, that I know of," he finished while thinking of Amethyst. Hurricane blinked in surprise.

"Really? Well then, I guess you should be thankful we are your first," Hurricane said proudly while Reed rolled his eyes at his friend.

"You know, that name of your is kind of, well..." Reed trailed off.

"Well...what?" Paradise asked in confusion.

"Well, not your typical SandWing name," she said bluntly to Paradise. He blinked in surprise that she was so straightforward. "Well, it sound more like a RainWing name than a SandWing. Unless, you are a hybrid?" She said while warily glancing at his bandaged tail that obviously did not have a poisoned barb.

"Oh, I am a full SandWing for your information, and as for my name, I do not have an answer for you, unless you want to talk to my dad who left my mom, then go ahead," Paradise said while thinking back to his lie earlier.

"Oh, I didn't mean-!"

"I know you didn't," Paradise cut her off in a sharp manner showing that the topic was closed like it was a touchy subject(which it wasn't because his parents are both very alive). Thankfully, she didn't continue and the relief and worry on his face hopefully didn't show. It was an awkward silence after that before Paradise spoke again. "Well, I guess it was nice meeting you and sorry about interrupting your sparring and all..."

"That's okay. Anyways, Hurricane, do you want to resume?"

"Of course!"

Paradise hurried off the stage feeling embarrassed that he did that. He felt sheepish and tried to not look back at the two friends because that would remind him that he just embarrassed himself in front of the two and the SkyWing... Wait. SkyWing? Eagle!? Paradise spun around to see the SkyWing, but much to his relief, it was a salmon red male dragonet, not a ruby red one that was Eagle. The SkyWing was shifting awkwardly as he watched the spare and every time

his gaze drifted to the blood, he winced.

"Hey dude, I didn't notice you," Paradise said as he walked up to the male. The SkyWing jumped in surprise and looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-what?" He said in a shocked voice.

"My name is Paradise. Yours?"

"...Spire. Just Spire," he said with his eyes darting from Paradise's face to the door and back to his face.

"Hey, no need to be that jumpy. I am not that bad, am I?" Paradise joked. Spire's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously.

"No. It is just me. I am a bit..uncomfortable with all the blood. It...brings back bad memories," Spire explained. Paradise nodded in understanding. All the blood reminded him of his dead friends and... _him_.

"Really? Than why are you here?" He said curiously. Spire pointed towards Hurricane and Reed who were resuming their fight and it looked like Hurricane was winning.

"They dragged me here. Hurricane wanted to see me fight, which I refused, so Reed sparred her instead," Spire explained. "I guess I am here till it is time to meet up with my Winglet." Paradise's eyes widened at the mention of meeting up with him Winglet. He recalled the conversation with Vine and her telling him about some bulletin board... He completely forgot!

"Hey, where is the bulletin board, Spire! I need to check when to meet up with my Winglet!" He said hurriedly. Spire blinked in surprise about the sudden question, but quickly explained where the bulletin board was.

"Thanks!" Paradise was about to rush to the place, but the sudden call of Spire stopped him.

"Paradise, you looked uncomfortable at the blood too... Why?" Spire asked. Paradise was about to yell back that he was in a hurry, but stopped at the hope in Spire's eyes; whatever happened with the bad memories changed the SkyWing and he felt some pity toward him. His memories changed Paradise too, so he decided to give the SkyWing an answer.

"I guess it is like you. It bring back bad memories," he answered vaguely. By the time Spire opened his snout to ask what memories, Paradise was gone.

As he rushed down the corridor, Paradise wondered why he gave Spire such a vague answer, but then he quickly got an answer when he thought about the question about his name from Hurricane.

He didn't want to remember the past.

He didn't want to remember the blood.

He didn't want to remover the attacking scavenger.

He didn't want to remember the dead body.

He didn't want to remember he was a coward.

 ** _Fin_.**

* * *

 **I am sorry if I got any personalities wrong or that it was too short! I was in a rush! I am sorry it took so long. I was busy with guests over and vacations and piano. I am going to keep this short and sweet, so there is a need for more OCs! I'd you want to submit so, you can. If your OC isn't in Sapphire or Jade, it is most likely is a different Winglet or something else, but I haven't sorted it out yet. But before you submit a SandWing or RainWing, I NEED TEACHERS AND A MUDWING AND RAINWING! Please? The Winglet names will be different, because they will all be gems. I would have written more for this chapter, but I decided to stop there because I don't want to drag it on for too long.**

 **Disclaimer: I DEFINITELY own Wings of Fire... Not.**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **Jade Winglet: Main/secondary**

 **SandWing (Paradise) Main**

 **SkyWing (Eagle) Main, maybe**

 **SeaWing (Siren) Main**

 **MudWing (open)**

 **NightWing (Amethyst) Main**

 **RainWing (open)**

 **IceWing (Polar) Main**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **Sapphire Winglet: Main/Secondary/Side**

 **SandWing (Scorch) Not sure**

 **SkyWing (Spire) Main maybe, if not, secondary**

 **SeaWing (Hurricane) Secondary**

 **MudWing (Reed) Side**

 **NightWing (Misery) Not sure**

 **RainWing (Blue, Yellow) Main, kinda**

 **IceWing (Shiver) Not sure**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **Teachers:**

 **Librarian: (open)**

 **Battle: (Vine)**

 **History: (Cairo)**

 **Hallway monitor/substitute: (Orange)**

 **Principle: (Emerald "Emmy")**

 **Healer: (Sardonyx, "Onyx")**

 **Regular teacher: (open )**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **Quartz Winglet: Secondary/Side**

 **SandWing (open)**

 **SkyWing (open)**

 **SeaWing (open)**

 **MudWing (open)**

 **NightWing (Open)**

 **RainWing (open)**

 **IceWing (open)**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **Diamond Winglet: Side/extra**

 **SandWing (open)**

 **SkyWing (Open)**

 **SeaWing (open)**

 **MudWing (open)**

 **NightWing (Open)**

 **RainWing (open)**

 **IceWing (open)**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **Opal Winglet: Side/extra**

 **SandWing (open)**

 **SkyWing (Open)**

 **SeaWing (open)**

 **MudWing (open)**

 **NightWing (Open)**

 **RainWing (open)**

 **IceWing (open)**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **OC Form: Remember, you must AT LEAST submit two OCs. One male and female, and a teacher.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Tribe:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Background:**

 **(Optional)Family history:**

 **(Optional, but preferred)Abilities or/and hobbies:**

 **(Teachers only)Occupation:**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	5. Paradise IV

**Reviews:**

 **Day Fury Queen: Haha. Every chapter of mine is rushed! And your is really well done though, but it is just missing something... I dunno. And I did fill up the space! :D**

 **Nova'sGirl: Yep. Unfortunately, Hurricane will not have a crush on Reed, but there will be a love triangle for her! I do too! Go love triangles! And bout Owleyes, go check below and look for her name to see what I did!**

 **WolfFrostTheMighty: Yes! I did? Yay! Okay, I inserted Shard.**

 **Saphina: Thanks for the review! And we will see in the future about the love triangle!**

* * *

How in the world did he get lost!? Paradise completely followed the SkyWing's directions, but noooo. Instead, he ended up in the prey room, for dragon's sake! He glanced at the animals held captive in little pens and each with a little banner, like "Pigs! Limit: 2," for example. Or on the other side of the room, in the front with the giant rock slate with words etched into it in fancy writing,"Prey room. This room is for a snack or for a practice for your hunting skills. You are welcome to practice even without the eyes of a supervisor, but preferred. Sighed- Principle Emerald."

Paradise rolled his eyes with a smile as he saw a SeaWing try (and fail) to catch a feisty snorting hog. The SeaWing should just stick to his fish, he mused. Though, it wasn't a bad idea to practice. With that thought in mind, the most embarrassing thing happened to him causing every dragon's eyes to advert from their prey, even the little SandWing who's whole fish fell out of his teeth onto the ground; It was that embarrassing. What was it, you ask? His stomach growled. Not that it was embarrassing that he was hungry, but it was louder than a dragon's roar. It was a chorus of loud rumbling that Paradise was sure that even the edge of the IceWing kingdom could hear it.

"You hungry?" Someone said amused. He nodded sheepishly as he scratched the side of his face while looking away from the person. His eyes darted towards the hog that the SeaWing failed to catch and he leaped towards the animal with fast agility. The hog yelped at his hungry eyes and tried to escape by turning around and making a u-turn. The hog was smaller than Paradise, so he struggled to make the turn and almost crashed into the wall! He growled in annoyance as he turned around and saw the hog wagging its butt, as if mocking him. That hog!

Chuckles were heard as dragons watched the hog mock him and it was certainly embarrassing and something he certainly won't forget for a long time, nor be lived down.

"Okay you stupid hog, stop playing games," Paradise hissed at the animal. Saying he was angry was an understatement. He was furious. Start saying your prayers, hog...

The hog did the complete opposite and started to snorting like it was laughing at him! What the heck is with this animal!? Paradise growled and started kicking the ground behind him like an animal was ready to charge and the hog, seeing the angry look and Paradise's face, started to realize that he meant business and mimicked him.

"Grr..."

"*snort* GRRR!" Then, the hog charged full speed at Paradise. Paradise did an easy side step it of the way and rolled his eyes when the hog realized that he couldn't stop and crashed into the wall. Ouch! Every dragon winced except one SkyWing who looked unfazed by the crash. That gotta hurt! The hog blinked dizzily and began to wobble around from the hole in the wall... Wait..are those...stars? Paradise rubbed his eyes when he thought he saw stars circling around the hog. Yep. Those are stars. HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!? Either Paradise was going crazy or it hurt so much that stars literally showed up to circle him. Who knows.

Paradise lunged at the hog, but the hog slowly wobbled out of the way and he crashed as well! There was a throbbing in his head as Paradise crawled out of the bigger hole in the wall and glared at the hog while everyone laughed at him! That's the last straw! Paradise growled loudly while thinking of millions of ways of the most "painful" death or torturing for the stinking, smelly, no-good, and stupid animal. Apparently, he took too long thinking because that the no-good animal recovered from the crash and charged at him again. Paradise jumped to the left in surprise and winced at the throbbing pain of his head... Was the room spinning?

He glanced down the the animal who was ready to charge again..wait..why are there three of them?! Paradise rolled out of the way as the three hogs charged at him.

CRASH!

That doesn't sound good... A sudden flare heat filled the room before slowly dying down. What is going on? He tried to open eyes, but the room was still spinning. Paradise slowly stood up and clutched held his head while tightly shutting his eyes trying to get his bearings. He leaned his body on the wall as he tried to ignore the stabbing pain. He opened one obsidian eye and watched as the room slowly stopped spinning. He rubbed his eyes with his talons and finally opened both of them to see no triple hogs are spinning room, but the dragons crowding someone. Paradise slowly stood up and walked there as the pain began to slowly numb.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through," he said as he pushed dragon's away, ignoring an occasional glare. He poked his head out to see a scarlet-bronzeish SkyWing on the floor. Wasn't that the SkyWing from earlier who looked unfazed about the crash? The hog obviously tackled the unexpecting SkyWing down. It doesn't look like he was injured, but it was obviously painful. Speaking of the hog, where did it go? Looking around, Paradise spotted the unmoving animal that was burnt to a crisp. The hog! No! His lunch!? Well, that explains the heat.

Anger flared Paraidise, but was pushed aside for more important matters. "Are you okay?" Paradise said politely while trying to keep the bite out of his voice from the reminder of the dead hog. Narrowed eyes glared at Paradise before he stood up and stomped away to who-knows-where. Murmurs filled the room as dragons slowly dispersed with quick looks at Paradise. The looks bothered him, but the loud growl of his stomach was a more important matter. Paradise did a loud groan because he needed food. Now.

"That was... AWESOME!" A girl screamed in his ear in excitement. Paradise winced at the sudden noise because the pain in his head came rushing back. Ugh... Make it stop! He looked up only to see baby blue eyes glowing with excitement. A female RainWing was jumping up and down with a huge grin on her face.

"Huh?" Paradise said dumbly.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Jade is amazing! My name is Blue by the way, and I came here because there was a lot of noise while I was looking for my big sis and I saw a handsome SandWing doing a showdown with that hog! Also O saw how you dodged the hit, which was sooo cool, and that really cool SkyWing who burned that animal to a crisp! It was so amazing! Jade is awesome! Now I want to explore even more if this happens everyday! I never want to leave!" The dragon, Blue, talked so fast that half of her words flew right over his head. Only things he understood was her name, she was looking for her sister, Jade was amazing, and the fact that she sounded a tad crazy. Suddenly, sapphire colored tail grabbed him and helped pull him up as he watched flares of gold exploded across the girl's scales. "Let's go!'

"W-what?" Those were the only words he could choke out because he was so confused.

"C'mon! We have to go look for my sister because you apparently had an adventure, and I want one too!"

"I-I never agreed to this, you know!" He yelled as the RainWing dragged him away and out of the room, ignoring the stares from other dragons.

"Blue! Make sure you are on time!" Someone screamed, whom the said dragon ignored.

"Who was that?" He asked curiously.

"Just a dragon from my Winglet. I guess they are just reminding me, but anyways, don't you think that SkyWing was the dreamiest?" Blue said as she sighed dreamily while her tail was tightly wrapped around one of his arms. What has he gotten himself into?

~ _OoOo_ ~

After being dragged around the whole school, (Blue's tail eventually let him go, but he ended up following her anyways because he didn't want to get lost. Again. And maybe he could find the bulletin board along the way!) and peaking into random rooms, the girl's sister was nowhere to be found.

"Why are you looking for her?" Paradise asked curiously to talk about something else besides guys who Blue just thought were cute.

"Well, Yells and I agreed to meet up at the entrance, but she wasn't there! So, I asked around and one teacher said that Yells decided to explore while she waited for someone. So, I did the logical thing and I went looking for her!" Blue said while Paradise nodded in understanding.

"What is Yells like?" Paradise asked while thinking what kind of name is "Yells".

"Wells, Yells and I didn't grow up with each other even though we were blood related. She never talks about her past though and says that the only thing that matters was finding me! She loves me with all her heart, though she can go a bit overboard.."

"Overboard?" Paradise thought out loud. Blue gave him a big smile as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Yep!" She ignored the confused look plastered all over Paradise's face as she continued to talk about some nice dudes in her Winglet. Boring...

Finally, the duo stumbled across the bulletin board with a dark yellow dragon next to it looking around the place, as if scanning everything. Something poking at his brain, telling him to run, but being so happy he finally found the stupid bulletin board, he ignored it.

"The bulletin board!" Paradise shrieked with relief while Blue at the same time yelled,"Yells!" The next thing was a shock because the yellow RainWing lunged at him, pinning him down with a spear at his throat.

"Yells!" Blue screamed in shock who the scary RainWing ignored.

"You, what's your name," she stated with narrowed eyes.

"W-what?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? Your name."

"Paradise," he said while eyeing the spear that was dangerously too close to his throat for his taste.

"What are your intentions for my sister?" She growled with a feral look in her light yellow eyes.

"Huh!?" The situation was mind boggling for him. What the heck!?

"Yells!?" Paradise heard Blue shrieked with embaressment.

"Do I need to repeat myself again? This spear could easily stab your throat and you can easily die.." Yells growled again while lightly poking his throat with the spear.

"N-no. She is a friend...I guess. She kind of dragged me away with her looking for you! It's the truth!" Yellow looked at Paradise warily while he and Blue held their breath.

"I believe you," she said while removing spear ignoring the sighs of relief from both Paradise and Blue.

"Yells, why did you do that!" Blue demanded while a rosy pink covered her face while the older sister ignored the younger one.

"Sorry about that," Yells said, "but I am a bit..protective of my sister."

"Protective!" Blue shrieked with embaressment. "You went overboard again!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Um, hello?"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Anyone there?"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I AM STILL HERE YOU KNOW!" Paradise screamed, fed up with the siblings screaming at each other like he wasn't there. The two froze from their argument and stared at him.

"Oh yeah...

"Right, I know that." Yellow cleared her throat and held out her claw to him. "Sorry about that."

"That's okay. My name is Paradise. Nice to meet you, Yells," he said while grabbing her claw.

SMACK!

"Ouch, what was that for!" He yelped when her tail whacked his side.

"Don't call me Yells, only Blue can call me that. My name is Yellow," she said in a serious voice.

"How was I supposed to know that..." Paradise grumbled. "You know, your sister can be a tad crazy," he said while forgetting that Blue was in the room.

"Well, technically, she can be _boy_ -crazy, not crazy," Yellow corrected him while letting go of his claw as fast as she could, while they both ignored the offended yell of,"Am not!"

"Oh..got that," he said while thinking about all the guys Blue kept talking about. How could he be so oblivious? He walked over to the bulletin board while ignoring the pouts from Blue while scanning the notices.

"Noon..." He muttered.

"Noon? Noon is about an hour away?" Blue said while staring at Paradise with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Really!" He said thinking about how when he arrived, it was still dark. Was he asleep that long?

"I can show you the way. What Winglet are you?"

"Jade."

"Same as Yellow then." At those words, Paradise snuck a glance at the serious looking RainWing, which felt strange considering how they can be so lazy, but the RainWing glared back at him, daring him to do anything. Heh...

"Follow me!" Blue said with a bright smile while leading the two to hopefully, not their doom, or correction, not getting even more lost.

"Hey Yellow, why were you at the bulletin board?" Blue asked curiously.

"I was..looking at the notices..."

"Nah sis, I know what! You probably got lost again, considering your horrible lack of direction!" Blue teased the older dragon.

"W-was not!" She said in a flustered tone while Paradise looked over interested suddenly. Yellow was not one to seem to get flustered often.

"Really?" He asked curiously while recalling Yellow before she lunged at him. She did look a little flustered and nervous, now that he thought about it.

"Yes! One time, she tried to fly out of the Rainforest, but she ended up going west instead of north! Even though we told her to fly straight!"

"Really? What happened after that?"

"Well.."

Suddenly, a spear was launched in Paradise's direction, centimeters from his eyes causing a small yelp from him. He glanced at the steaming RainWing who was glaring heavily at the two.

"I don't have a lack of direction!" She huffed while yanking the spear out of the wall and her tail wrapping around it, making a small screeching sound as it was dragged across the stone. The yellow RainWing stomped off ahead.

"Um, Yellow? You are going in the wrong direction? Yellow? Yellow!"

~ _OoOo_ ~

Of was a miracle they got to the room before noon. The two RainWing siblings were more trouble than what it was worth, considering Yellow,s lack of direction(which she severely denies) and Blue going all boy-crazy on them with every male they passed. It was a living nightmare! Well, that is a bit of an exaggeration, but it was still a miracle.

"Well, this is where I leave!" Blue exclaimed. "The Sapphire Winglet is meeting up soon as well."

"Thanks Blue," Paradise said, though leaving out the part, even though you are a bit crazy...

"Thanks sis," Yellow stated while walking into the room and siting against the wall.

"See ya!" And with that, the sapphire colored RainWing left. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes to enjoy the silence, but a throb of pain interrupted his musings.

"Ouch!" He said while going to his head and feeling a bump. Blue's continuous chatter numbed the pain, but now that it was gone, nothing could distract him from it.

"Sleep," Yellow said while staring at him.

"Huh?"

"My fath-, no, Dragon was a healer and that bump is kind of big. I would recommend a paste made from leaves pounded together, but there aren't any here, so going to sleep is the best for you. It will go away by then," she stated. Paradise stared at her, wondering whether or not to take her advice before shrugging. What does he got to lose? Slowly, he laid down next to the wall and closed his eyes, ignoring the stabs of pain, before sleep took over.

~ _OoOo_ ~

Darkness and him. Him and darkness. Nothingness...

Paradise stared at the blackness surround him as well as the black water. Where was he?

"Sleep..." A loud voice echoed. "Eternal sleep is befitting for you because of your mistakes..."

"W-what?" He cried out before shadows of dragons formed around him, trying to slash him. He stumbled away and stared at the faces, but one stood out of him the most... A face of a male who looked a bit older than him...

"Sleep..." The voice echoed before him and the shadows vanished. Paradise flinched when he felt a gaze on his back. He turned around to see a pair of colored eyes staring at him before being swallowed up by the black water.

"I know who you really are."

"I need to find him."

"He must pay." Three voices echoed at the same time. Their words rang in his ears before too vanishing.

Another penetrating gaze was felt, but not like the first filled with curiosity, but filled with the thirst of blood. He spun around to the spot where he though the gaze was, but the gaze moved to behind him and next to him... Soon all around him, he felt gazes thirsting for blood. A shadow of a dragon formed in front of him and tried to engulf him, but went right through him. The black water slowly shifted as it turn to red...dark red... The color of blood.

"We died because of you..you must pay," voices echoed all around him. He slowly closed his eyes and fell back, letting the blood swollen him whole as he fell...and fell...and fell into darkness.

~OoOo~

Paradise was startled awake, forgetting almost everything from the dream, but stared right at the colored eyes from his dream who stared right back at him.

* * *

 **Pardon all mistakes! I was in a rush and still am! I will edit it later... Anyways to the point, THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE! Please vote! And review also. Also, go check out three stories, one called The Dragonet Ripper by WolfFrostTheMighty, Chilling by Day Fury Queen, and A Strange Appearance by CrypticScrolls. Please? And I hope I put all OCs you submitted in an Winglet! Let me know if yours is missing! And check out the new summary. ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sorry for the late update...darn you One Piece and fanfiction!**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Jade Winglet: Main/secondary**

 **SandWing (Paradise) Main**

 **SkyWing (Eagle) Main, maybe**

 **SeaWing (Siren) Main**

 **MudWing (River) Secondary**

 **NightWing (Amethyst) Main**

 **RainWing (Yellow) Main, kinda**

 **IceWing (Polar) Main**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Sapphire Winglet: Main/Secondary/Side**

 **SandWing (Scorch) Not sure**

 **SkyWing (Spire) Main maybe, if not, secondary**

 **SeaWing (Hurricane) Secondary**

 **MudWing (Reed) Side**

 **NightWing (Misery) Not sure**

 **RainWing (Blue) Main, kinda**

 **IceWing (Shiver) Not sure**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Teachers:**

 **Librarian: (Irukandji)**

 **Battle: (Vine)**

 **History: (Cairo)**

 **Hallway monitor/substitute: (Orange)**

 **Principle: (Emerald "Emmy")**

 **Healer: (Sardonyx, "Onyx")**

 **Regular teacher: (open)**

 **Librarian assistant: (Owleyes)**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Quartz Winglet: Secondary/Side**

 **SandWing (open)**

 **SkyWing (Sunstone)**

 **SeaWing (Wave)**

 **MudWing (open)**

 **NightWing (Misery)**

 **RainWing (Jubilee)**

 **IceWing (Shard)**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Diamond Winglet: Side/extra**

 **SandWing (open)**

 **SkyWing (Aeolus)**

 **SeaWing (open)**

 **MudWing (open)**

 **NightWing (Open)**

 **RainWing (open)**

 **IceWing (open)**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Opal Winglet: Side/extra**

 **SandWing (open)**

 **SkyWing (Open)**

 **SeaWing (open)**

 **MudWing (open)**

 **NightWing (Open)**

 **RainWing (open)**

 **IceWing (open)**

 **~OoOo~**

 **OC Form: Remember, you must AT LEAST submit two OCs. One male and female, and a teacher.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Tribe:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Background:**

 **(Optional)Family history:**

 **(Optional, but preferred)Abilities or/and hobbies:**

 **(Teachers only)Occupation:**

 **~OoOo~**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	6. Paradise V

**Reviews:**

 **Nova'sGirl: Lol. Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just couldn't resist! Here is the cheater I wrote the next day, but never got to finish. Here you go! No being a hanger! Haha. And I think Blue and Yellow maybe one of my favorite characters! I love how Yellow acts all protective, not to mentioned the awkward situation for Paradise while the two argued back and forth while he inserted awkward sayings and was ignored. XD And your welcome! I can't wait for the new story! Wooh! And I am so happy to be your beta/idea generator. Lol.**

 **Day Fury Queen: Thanks for the compliment! Like I said, I have no idea. Maybe I will tell out later when I figure it out.**

 **WolfFrostTheMighty: Thanks so much! I am so happy to know the fact that my story is on that list. :D I hope Scrolls will be happy. And that's fine for not doing the numbers! There is always next time! Good luck and thanks for the OC! Though I might not make Scorpion friends Paradise immediately and same with Blue, but we will see. ^^**

 **ThePointlessFics: Haha! Nice to know! Thanks and I already talked about the whole name thing, so yeah. For your OCs, I haven't sorted all of them out yet, but some will appear!**

 **Guest: I like your OC, but the problem is that there is no Science teacher, and I don't think dragons wear skirts... But o might inset her in!**

 **Guest: Diamond sounds nice, maybe even a character for later on! Maybe not for the school part, but for somewhere else in the series. This isn't just a single story!**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Paradise was startled awake, forgetting almost everything from the dream, but stared right at the colored eyes from his dream who stared right back at him._

Paradise froze. His body wouldn't move frozen with fear at those taunting colored eyes. The eyes were filled with coldness that chilled his bones, curiosity, and..annoyance? Panic swelled Paradise, so he did the first thing he thought of. He shoved the body away from him, none too softly, and tried to calm his breath. It was just a dream, it was just a dream... But... _he_ was in it again... And _her_ voice. His bastard of a mother voice. His claws trembled as he thought about the beatings, the accusations, the tears, and the broken hope that she and his father might actually love him, only for her to crush that hope right in front of his face when he was a child...

"Oof! You skull brain!" Shrieked a female's voice. Paradise froze..that voice...

"Polar!?" The female IceWing narrowed her silver-blue eyes at him that were like slowly examining him, causing Paradise to shift uncomfortably, before narrowing his eyes back. "What the heck were you doing!?"

"I was trying to kill you," she said sarcastically whole rolling her eyes when she stood up. "No you idiot, I was trying to wake you up!"

"W-what!? A good shake would have been fine! No need to watch me in my sleep, Ms. Little Stalker!" He exclaimed with annoyance. Do you know how creepy it is to know someone was watching you while you sleep?!

"Ms. Little Stalker," she growled as Polar recalled the nickname he gave her when they first met. There is something fishy about Paradise... The two glared at each with sparks literally flying before Polar turning around with a huff and stomping over to a circle where other dragons were gathered.. A circle? When did that get there?

"You're awake?" Said a middle aged SkyWing with a stupid grin on his face how was in the top of the circle. Paradise wanted to slap the grin off his face. He really doesn't like getting woken up with someone watching him while he sleeps.. That is just plain creepy!

"Yes," Paradise said calmly, well, calmly as he could before he screamed in frustration. He really wasn't one to get woken up like that.

"Okay, come sit down me boy!" He said joyously while patting the spot next to him. Paradise awkwardly walked over there as he felt the gazes of each dragon in the room. "This is Paradise, the SandWing in the Jade Winglet!" He exclaimed while Paradise wanted to shoot back that he could introduce himself, but held it back to mind his manners..no matter how much he was disliking the SkyWing more and more with every single word exiting the idiot's mouth. "My name Orange and I am the hall monitor and substitute for Jade! And I am also your counselor for you guys!" Paradise was quite sure he wasn't the only who did a quiet groan at those words. "Now that we are all gathered around, go and introduce yourself! Let's start with Paradise!" Great, Paradise mentally groaned when every pair of eyes began watching his every movement, especially Polar and curious eyes from Amethyst. Wait...was that Amethyst!? He stared at the shy NightWing and she looked away from his gaze. What is she doing here!? He snapped himself out of it when Orange gave a loud cough. Get to the introduction! He scolded himself.

"Um, my name is Paradise! I am 6 and obviously a SandWing.." He trailed off awkwardly before clearing his voice and continuing to talk. Should he tell something true about himself? No...it was safer not to but... Something was poking him to tell him to tell them and "trust" them. Some thing he hadn't done in a long time because the last time he did... He lost his barbed tail.. Call it a gut feeling or sixth sense, but Paradise preferred to call it survival instincts and decided to tell something true about himself for the first time since he was here. "My favorite hobby is to paint," he finished honestly before glancing to the next dragon to his left who introduced himself and Paradise already knew.

"My name is Eagle," he said and scowled at Orange for no apparent reason. "Unlike my idiot clawmate, I am 5 and a SkyWing, which is obviously the better tribe," he said arrogantly. Was he trying to start a fight? Paradise questioned when all the other dragons began to argue back before Orange quieted them down so Eagle could finish. "And I like to hunt because what dragon doesn't hunt? Oh wait, I forgot, RainWings don't," he finished mockingly while smirking at Yellow who narrowed her eyes at him.

"I dare you to say that again," she challenged while waving around her dark yellow tail that was tightly wrapped the spear that she always carried around. Surprisingly, Eagle didn't and Yellow lowered her tail while Paradise was wondering what happened, but saw the triumphant smirk on Eagle's face. He looked at Yellow and saw dark red spots on her wings showing her anger, much to Eagle's delight. That explains it. Everyone looked at the IceWing next to Eagle, though Yellow glared angrily at Eagle before focusing her attention to the next person. What is it with Eagle trying to get people angry?

"Well, my name is Polar and I am 6. I am IceWing and my hobby is to draw and ice sculpt," Polar said coldly. Paradise couldn't help but notice that she was beautiful in a cold way, uh, actually was sitting father away from Eagle and Yellow when she sat between them. Something that was a small gesture, but was really showing that Polar was trying to to distance herself from everyone else.

"Well, my name is Yellow. I am a RainWing and 8 along with my twin sister Blue. I have no love to be in this Winglet because my sister isn't here and there can only be one RainWing in each Winglet, so I am stuck here. My hobby is to watch my sister make necklaces," she said in a serious voice.

"Okay, next dra-"

"Oh, and for all you guys here? Don't you **dare** touch my sister, or I **will** make you regret it," Yellow cut Orange off and flexed her claws while narrowing her eyes at each dude here. Paradise shuddered while thinking about the encounter earlier, Eagle just snorted and muttered something like," Why would I touch a lazy RainWing..," and the MudWing just smirked at Yellow and looked unfazed by her threat. Uh oh.. That just spells trouble.

"M-my name is A-Amethyst," the NightWing started while glancing around nervously. Paradise gave her an encouraging nod to try and boost her spirit, but it wasn't like it helped.. "I-I am al-also am 6 years old. A NightWing..." She gave a nervous laugh as she finished.

"Hobbies?" Orange asked curiously.

"H-hobbies!? Um well, uh, well..." Amethyst looked lost at the question.

"She likes to read," Paradise offered to Orange. Orange gave an improving nod and motioned to the next dragon. To Paradise's suprise, Eagle didn't say anything mean about Amethyst. Relief, the emotion, filled him because Amethyst was his friend-No! He can't have friends. It would be too painful like every single death of the ones he bonded with. Friendship only brings pain, he tried to convince himself.

When Amethyst gave him a small smile and Paradise felt like he could scream for joy for some reason and all reasoning flew out the cave. Huh? What was he talking about again? And why was he so happy? It doesn't have to do with the fact that she looks stunning with her shy smile, right? Paradise though about it for a moment... Maybe it was because Amethyst looked no longer angry at him? Yeah. That's it. Paradise smiled at her back with relief filling him and she shyly looked away, and a small frown tugged his snout. What's with her? He turned his attention to the next dragon who was light blue and the tip of her tail nearly white with spikes coming out of her head and webbed feet. A hybird!

Unlike most, instead of hate coming from Paradise, curiousity emitted from him. Was this Amethyst's clawmate, Siren? Is this what she meant by kinda of a SeaWing?

"My name is Siren," she said loudly and proudly. Paradise winced at her loud voice. "I am a hybrid, SeaWing and IceWing, thank you very much. I am 5, and I love to fight! I will be glad to take any of you on!"

"Is that a challenge?" Eagle said with a suspicious glint in his eye.

"If you aren't too cowardly to take it," Siren challenged him with a determined glint in her eye.

"Get to get your butt handed to you, Hybrid," Eagle spat out hybrid like it was venom. Hurt in Siren's eyes were easily noticeable before as she tried to hold back the tears. Amethyst grabbed her friend's claw and the other two girls glarred daggers at Eagle.

"Shut up, Eagle! Siren isn't the freak for being special! You are the freak for picking on her like that!" Amethyst said defensivly. The brief flash of what seemed like hurt flashed is Eagle's eyes, before disappearing and replaced by rage. Uncontrable rage. Did he see something wrong? Eagle was acting like a bully. He wouldn't get hurt like that. Even though Vine said he was a good person, Paradise felt a great hatred for Eagle. Sorry Vine, but I don't think Eagle is like that, he thought as he narrowed his eyes at the SkyWing. No good person would act like Eagle,

"Er, next dragon?" Orange said awkwardly trying to break the tension, but it wasn't like it actually worked...

"That would be me," said a MudWing with a charming smile. He stood up, much to their confusion, and walked over to Amethyst. Amethyst froze when the MudWing took a small bow and lifted her claw and pressed his snout to it. "My name is River, sweetheart. I am a male MudWing and 9 years old. I love to appropriate the true beauty of the female race and give them the attention they deserve," he said with a smirk when Amethyst look away shyly. "No need to be shy sweetheart. Aren't you a hidden gem?" He purred as his smirk grew wider and wider when compliment flew off his tongue nonstop as Amethyst gave a small squeak of embarrassment. Paradise's claws trembled as the MudWing, River, kept complimenting Amethyst and held her claw ever so gently. Why was he seeing red?

"Stop it." Paradise didn't realize he said the words by the time everyone was staring at him. "Leave my friend alone,"he scowled with a deadly aura around him. River just smirked in reply. If River didn't let go of her claw right now, Paradise would tear him limb from limb, preferably his snout for touching Amethyst's claw.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Got it. I didn't know she was your girlfriend," he stated while letting go of Amethyst's claw while she squeaked at his words.

"W-what? Didn't I say friend? Amethyst i-is just a friend!" Paradise stammered when all fury was replaced by embaressment. River just smirked again with a teasing glint in his eyes and turned to Polar and also kissed her claw.

"Nice to meet you, sweetheart," he stated with his ever so smooth voice. Polar's eyes narrowed at him.

"You have no right to touch me, much less call me sweetheart," she stated, snatching back her claw.

"Oh, an Ice Queen, huh? Allow me to thaw your heart that is as cold as ice," he flirted to Polar with a wink

"I said, leave me alone. You aren't worth my time," Polar repeated while not even sparing him a glance, but made eye contact with Paradise for a single second before looking away. Was that...longing in her eyes? River frowned at Polar's demeanor before starring at the one female in the middle of the two. Uh oh. Yellow barred her fangs at the playboy while stood up in an attacking position with her tail wrapped around her spear pointing straight River.

"Don't. You. Dare," she warned him. With River's usual smirk, he walked over even closer towards the glaring dragon and looked her straight into her light yellow eyes.

"Darling, I didn't believe in Heaven until I saw you," he stated with his usual smirk.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" Yellow lunged at River and tried to claw out his eyes, if it wasn't for Polar and Amethyst(who woke up from her trance and stopped starring at River) who pulled her back and Siren who tried to calm Yellow down.

"Ye-Yellow! Calm d-down! Please?" Amethyst said meekly.

"Stop it. He isn't worth it," Siren added while Polar nodded in agreement. Yellow took several deep breaths and took their words into consideration.

"Yeah, maybe you're right..."

"Do you have a map? I just keep getting lost in your eyes," River said, unfazed that Yellow nearly tried to rip out his eyes. Several dragons face-palmed at his words, Paradise because how cheesy it was, and Eagle because even he wasn't that stupid! Was River asking for death? But, of course, Eagle could beat a lazy RainWing if they did have to fight in the end.

"Ah! Let me at him!" Yellow shirked as she once gain tried to lunge at River who just continued to smirk at her. Yellow really wanted to wipe off the stupid smirk off the handsome MudWing's face. Wait, did she say handsome? No. Ugly, yes, the ugly MudWing, she tried to tell herself as she tried to ignore the fact that even _she_ had to admit that River was handsome or maybe even a bit hot.

"Feisty. I like it," River replied while watching every single movement of the beautiful RainWing. Of course, Paradise raised an eyebrow when he saw River starring at Yellow like that. What was he doing?

"UGH!" Yellow pushed Polar and Amethyst off her and stomped away and out of the cave. Paradise noticed as she walked by that her scales on her snout was rosy pink. Huh? Maybe he saw wrong because the color could be confused with red. ( **A.N Not really. Paradise is just really oblivious when it comes to love. ^^** )

"I am out of here," Eagle stated before just walking out without sparring everyone else even a single glance.

"Yellow, was it?" River said with a chuckle. "I like her." Then River also followed everyone else's lead. Siren blinked before chasing after everyone else.

"Wait! Eagle! We have to fight! I am going to kick your sorry butt!" Everyone else who was left in the cave starred at the opening and turned to Orange who was dumbfounded about what just happened.

"Meeting dismissed?" He said dumbfounded. Paradise rolled his eyes and sighed at the idiot of their counselor. Lucky them.

He turned around with a loud sigh and opened his eyes, only to meet all too familiar color. "Stop doing that!" He yelped as Polar just rolled her eyes at Paradise.

"C'mon," she stated as she walked out of the cave with the remains dragons starring at her before her words processed.

"W-what?" Paradise said confused before rushing after Polar who didn't even look back to know that Paradise was next to her.

"You said you like painting, right? Well, I like drawing," She stated while Paradise looked at the IceWing impressed that she remembered.

"So?"

"Now, let's go to the art room."

"Wait a moment. I never actually agreed!"

"Well, too bad," Polar said with a small smile.

"Wait, are you smiling!" Paradise exclaimed while looking at the girl curiously.

"No, of course not. Now, let's g-"

"Wait!" A voice behind them exclaimed. Paradise turned around to see Amethyst running after them, not even realizing the small disappointed sigh behind him.

"Amethyst?"He said curiously.

"Can-can I come?" She asked shyly and looked at the ground. Paradise beamed at the girl and looked at Polar who nodded in agreement.

"Of course!" The three friends walked away towards the art room with no idea of the eyes watching their every movement and the events about to take place.

* * *

 **And done! I really am tired, so let's cut to the chase. I am sorry for all mistakes, because there won't be a single doubt that that there is A LOT. I am suprise that is was so long, considering it was a meet-and-greet chapter. I was going to add the part about the art room and a little special part, but because it was so long, I decided to save it for the next. Anyways, I don't own anything, and please, please, PLEASE go to my poll on my profile. I am at a tie for four choices and I really need a winner! So, please? And I will fill up the spaces for the OCs submitted later because I need to sort everything out...**

 **And I am the only one who supports YellowxRiver? Because that sounds like an interesting pairing, plus everything I have planned for it. MUWAHAHAHA!**

 **Disclaimer: Even though I said it above, I will say it again. I don't own anything except the idea for the fanfiction and Yellow, Vine, and Paradise.**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **Jade Winglet: Main/secondary**

 **SandWing (Paradise) Main**

 **SkyWing (Eagle) Main, maybe**

 **SeaWing (Siren) Main**

 **MudWing (River) Secondary**

 **NightWing (Amethyst) Main**

 **RainWing (Yellow) Main, kinda**

 **IceWing (Polar) Main**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **Sapphire Winglet: Main/Secondary/Side**

 **SandWing (Scorch) Not sure**

 **SkyWing (Spire) Main maybe, if not, secondary**

 **SeaWing (Hurricane) Secondary**

 **MudWing (Reed) Side**

 **NightWing (Misery) Not sure**

 **RainWing (Blue) Main, kinda**

 **IceWing (Shiver) Not sure**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **Teachers:**

 **Librarian: (Irukandji)**

 **Battle: (Vine)**

 **History: (Cairo)**

 **Hallway monitor/substitute: (Orange)**

 **Principle: (Emerald "Emmy")**

 **Healer: (Sardonyx, "Onyx")**

 **Regular teacher: (open)**

 **Librarian assistant: (Owleyes)**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **Quartz Winglet: Secondary/Side**

 **SandWing (Scorpian)**

 **SkyWing (Sunstone)**

 **SeaWing (Wave)**

 **MudWing (open)**

 **NightWing (Open)**

 **RainWing (Jubilee)**

 **IceWing (Shard)**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **Diamond Winglet: Side/extra**

 **SandWing (open)**

 **SkyWing (Aeolus)**

 **SeaWing (open)**

 **MudWing (open)**

 **NightWing (Open)**

 **RainWing (open)**

 **IceWing (open)**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **Opal Winglet: Side/extra**

 **SandWing (open)**

 **SkyWing (Open)**

 **SeaWing (open)**

 **MudWing (open)**

 **NightWing (Open)**

 **RainWing (open)**

 **IceWing (open)**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **OC Form: Remember, you must AT LEAST submit two OCs. One male and female, and a teacher.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Tribe:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Background:**

 **(Optional)Family history:**

 **(Optional, but preferred)Abilities or/and hobbies:**

 **(Teachers only)Occupation:**

 **~ _OoOo_ ~**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	7. Paradise VI

**Reviews:**

 **Nova'sGirl: Glad you liked the chapter so much! I already replied this review by PM, so no need to repeat that, right?**

 **DayFuryQueen: OOOHH YEAH! PARADISE, STOP BEING OBLIVIOUS! It is such a shame he was a crush on Amethyst that he doesn't notice how Polar feels... But I ship them! PolarxParadise! Thanks so much for reviewing! I LOVE YOU! I already replied to you with the review by PM, so I don't think I have to repeat myself... You know, I should stop reply by PM or else what else do I say when I reply to the review in the chapter? XD**

 **Guest1: Can you make yourself a name so I don't have to call you guest? I can't unfortunate accept Lilac for this part of the story because all RainWing shots are full, but luckily, when they go to the Rainforest, lilac will be there! I promise.**

 **Zilla0128: Dear me, this will be long... I might sum it up a bit. I will go into the backstory of each OC as the story goes on, so just be patient. I promise I will! It just takes time. Paradise does suffer a bit from PTSD. The author's note was done on a whim, so I am sorry about that. I will most likely not do a quote and quote to emphasize something again. Thank you for telling me. I will try to dwell into love more because I am still a beginner with love, so I might make it deeper as we go. I am still a bit new! I am terrible with grammar, so errors were expected. I tried to go over this chapter, but probably failed. :/ I will follow your advise, which I did because I took my time more for this chapter and got it much longer. My goal was to AT LEAST 1000 words for each chapter, considering some just do a few hundred, but I am well over that for the chapter alone, without all these notes, is over 4000. :D River does have something more going for him besides looks because that would be just shallow! And it is a well know fact that he is terrible at pickup lines, which is part of his personality. I didn't take your criticism the wrong way and fully embraced it. Thanks so much!**

 **WolfForstTheAlmighty: That is fine. That happens to all of us! And yes! I AM NOT ALONE! SHIP IT! :D**

 **Guest2: Why thank you for the info! You can check below for her job. I ran out of places, so I added more jobs. Thanks so much! And I ship those shippings too! Thanks for giving me the idea for Eagle and Siren! :D**

* * *

Saying it was a bit awkward was an understatement. The chatter was long gone after Polar kept trying to pry into Paradise's past, which immediately caused him to shut everything out and leave him in a terrible mood. Hey, it was her fault for being nosy! She kept trying to accuse Paradise of being a liar (which, of course, was not said out loud but the statement was still there.)! Paradise was furious and grumpy, a lot like Eagle, he realized, much to his annoyance. Polar was really upset and kept trying to get Paradise to slip something, and Amethyst was just plain confused.

"Stupid IceWing," Paradise muttered under his breath as he shot a glare at Polar, which she only gave him a cold stare filled with determination in response. She obviously didn't trust him completely, and perhaps this was a trap to get him to slip... He stiffened at the thought and warily glanced at the IceWing, who was engaging in a small talk with Amethyst, who looked a bit lost, but went along with everything anyway. Poor Amethyst. He kinda felt bad for the NightWing because she had no idea what was going on and was dragged into Polar's accusations.

Why was the IceWing so curious to find out if he lied or now, which he did, but that wasn't the point!? Why can't she just shove her snout out of my business and just give up!? Stupid hot IceWing! I blame you, Egypt, for my gigantic mess! His heart clenched at the mention of the other dragon's name at the sudden realization of saying his name after so long.. How long has it been since then? A long time, that's for sure... Egypt... I'm sorry. I failed you...

He just kept walking, walking to forget, walking to keep his mind off of...him, but leaned forward when he heard the two girls mention his name. He tried to focus on what they were saying using his SandWing hearing. NO, he was NOT eavesdropping, it was...just for safety. Yeah. Talking about him gave him a right! This totally wasn't an invasion of privacy...

~OoOo~

"What's Paradise saying?" Amethyst asked curiously while glancing at the SandWing, who was muttering about...IceWings, hotness, pasts, and...Egypt? What is Egypt? Amethyst tilted her head thoughtfully with a small smile on her face thinking about the possibilities of what Egypt was. Maybe it is a old myth! Maybe it is a weird animal that is fictional! Or maybe it is the name of city that is in a world where everything is ruled by scavengers and dragons are just fictional and is filled with sand and pyramids!? Amethyst shook her head at the absurd idea. Nah, that's impossible. No dragons.. Maybe a title of a scroll instead? She didn't know Paradise liked to read. That is, if Egypt was the title of a scroll, and if Paradise did like to read. She couldn't imagine any dragon not liking to read. A world without scrolls would be like saying she didn't have... No. Amethyst shook her head at the thought. Best not to dwell on that. She tried to resume her talk with her friend.

"Amethyst?" called a loud voice next to her. She smiled at Polar, who was looking at her worriedly. Polar had acted a bit cold at first, but they soon found a common ground when she found out that Polar liked reading and writing, too. Polar's writing was interesting because her writings that involved a fictional but realistic writing about a scavenger's point of view about dragons. It sounded interesting, and Amethyst really did want to read it. Sadly, it was still in the process of being planned out and written.

"Sorry, what?" she said with a small smile to her IceWing friend, who gave a rare smile in return. She didn't understand why everyone thought she was so cruel and cold. Well, okay, maybe she did act like that at first, but it was just a matter of breaking through her shell. A little like me, she thought. Rumors...they're almost never true. Polar may act cold, but after getting to know her, she was very sweet. Don't judge a scroll by its cover, which described her perfectly. Amethyst has a few secrets of her own.

"I said, what do you think about Paradise?" she said in a hushed voice, while glancing at the SandWing with narrowed eyes.

"What about him?" she asked her, Polar still analyzing the SandWing.

"Don't you think he's hiding something?" she said, and narrowed her eyes further when Paradise stopped muttering and briefly looked sad, distracted, and...was that guilt?

"No, of course not! Why would anyone, including Paradise, hide anything! Hehe..he..he..." Amethyst said nervously while avoiding the curious gaze of her friend. Paradise wasn't hiding something, but, to be honest, she had something she'd rather other dragons not know, as well as that "other" dragon.

"If you say so..." Amethyst did a small sigh of relief when she didn't feel the penetrating gaze of her friend. It was as if Polar could read her completely. She felt the same way with Paradise, but in a different way. He couldn't read her like she was a scroll display like Polar did, but was observant in a different way. She quickly tried to change the subject to a story she heard.

"Anyway, did you hear about this rumor of a ghost in Jade..." Paradise heard Amethyst say, which he then tuned her out. There was nothing else about him, so if he continued to listen in that would just be an invasion of privacy, and that wasn't nice. NO, the eavesdropping earlier was definitely NOT an invasion of privacy!

Paradise sighed, Polar was trying to drag poor sweet Amethyst into her assumptions even though she was right. He was hiding something from his past to everyone, but it was dangerous to pry into his hated mistakes. Everything about him was dangerous and it would only drag them into his spiral of family issues and secrets and all that. This was HIS burden to carry, and his alone. If it was shared, their lives would be in danger like all his old friends, from dangerous enemies, especially his backstabbing best friend, Coyote. Or maybe Rattlesnake fits him better instead of Coyote. The poison of his family seeped into his blood and changed him completely, or perhaps he was always like that, but Paradise was too blind to see it. But he would never make the same mistake ever again. Friends...

Friends only bring pain. They turn on you when you need them most, or they will die because of you, and you have to live with the guilt. Friends...Paradise was better off without any. That was the heavy, terrible truth, no matter what his dream was. It would be impossible to accomplish because of the terrible person he was.

~OoOo~

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously as he peeked over his canvas to Polar, who was standing over an...ice block?

She blinked slowly at him. "I'm trying to eat this whole. I'm ice sculpting, you lizard brain!" she stated with a roll of her eyes, using her frostbreath to keep the ice from melting.

"Ice sculpting? What are you sculpting?" He leaned over Polar's shoulder, and paid no attention to the glare directed at him. He was just curious! It was a part of him. He needed to know everything for his own safety, but it developed into a habit or a thirst for knowledge, but not exactly from scrolls. He wasn't the smartest dragon when it came to learning things in scrolls, but he could do it if absolutely needed. He prefered hands on learning, or seeing things with his eyes.

"None of your business," she said with her usual cold demeanor. He sighed in disappointment as he looked back at his canvas. To be honest, he was just winging the painting.

"What are you painting?" Polar asked with raised eyebrows at the mash of different objects. It was like different Kingdoms were pushed together in different parts of the canvas organized like columns. The first was the Rainforest, then the swamps of the Mud Kingdom, then the warm sand of the Sand Kingdom, then the deep sea of the SeaWings, and etc.

"None of your business," he said, smirking a little to the IceWing, who snorted and resumed carving her ice. Paradise ignored the sarcastic IceWing to glance at sweet little Amethyst who was attempting to draw the night sky, which looked a bit messy.

"I should really stick to reading," she said with a pout as she examined her failed drawing.

"Hey, it's not THAT bad..." he said in an effort to cheer her up. So maybe it wasn't the best, but it wasn't a total fail, either.

"No, it is. I've always liked to draw, I've just never actually had the skills..." she trailed off sadly, looking at her talons.

Seeing the little NightWing sad made him feel...well, it made him feel sad, too. He didn't know why, but he liked seeing Amethyst happy. He liked her when she was happy, and that cute smile of hers. "Well, why don't you try to draw something you know well, or have seen before?"

She laughed softly. "I'm a NightWing. You don't think I've seen the night sky before?"

"Well, no, I just meant...um..." Dang, how'd he manage to mess things up? Why did he always mess things up? He not only messed up everything, but was a coward to top it all off.

"I know what you meant. Hmm..." She snapped her talons together. "I've got an idea! I'll draw you!"

Paradise blinked. "Wait, what?"

She angled the canvas to face away from him, so he could see the small NightWing's head behind the easel. She grabbed some sandy yellow paints and set to work. "Hold still."

Paradise obliged, smiling a little as Amethyst painted.

~OoOo~

"Aaand done!" Amethsyt cried triumphantly, and turned the canvas around so Paradise could see. It wasn't bad, there was a lear outline of a dragon, a SandWing, that he could see, and it was in the same pose as him. But...maybe it was his imagination, but the SandWing looked like him... Coyote, the backstabbing lizard brain. He blinked rapidly, trying to get Coyote out of his head, and the painting did look like him, it was a pretty good portrait.

Amethyst tilted her head, in a way Paradise might have found cute if he wasn't busy trying to drown memories of the past. "Paradise?" she asked gently. "Is there something wrong?"

He snapped back to reality, realizing there was another dragon beside him. "No, no, nothing's wrong, it's just...I don't know. It looked like someone I used to know. But it's a really good drawing. You should show it to Polar," he added, wanting to change the subject before she inadvertently got him to say anything else.

She brightened, and walked over to the IceWing, still meticulously carving. Paradise still wondered what she was carving. Whatever it was, it looked almost finished, as the hunk of ice from before was almost gone now. Finally, Polar chipped off the last piece of ice from her sculpture. Paradise attempted to maneuver his away around Poller who was blocking his view, but sadly, she batted him away and told him to let her finish the last details. He argued back saying he just wanted a peek and slowly engaged into an argument with the girl, but a small giggle brought them out of their daze.

"You guys are sure getting along," she said with a small smile on her face as Polar turned away in embarrassment vs. Paradise who just smiled sheepishly.

"Paradise, let me work or I will shove this tool down your throat," Polar threatened as she held up a small metal thing that Paradise had no idea what it was, but considering it was a tool that was strong enough to break the ice and sculpt it, he quickly dashed away. Facing his canvas, Paradise pretended to paint and act like the narrowed eyes of Polar didn't bother him. Satisfied with what she found, Polar turned away to finish the small details of her works after moving a drawing Amethyst to block Paradise's view. Amethyst gave him an apologetic smile before continuing to draw while Paradise sighed in disappointed. Darn it, he was really curious now!

Muttering under his breath about stupid stubborn IceWings, he added small details to his painting. He gently swirled a black colored paint across the whole top of the painting. He took a dark purple color to blend it in with the black. He then slowly added bright silver stars to speckle the night sky. He smile softly as he stepped back to admire his completed artwork. Well, almost completed anyways. He grabbed the paintbrush and added the last thing he needed to finish the masterpiece; his signature. Instead of his name, he signed a small silver wave symbol at the bottom right corner. With a satisfied nod, he once again to admire his finished canvas. He gently smiled at the night sky that loomed over all the kingdoms.

No matter how different we are, we are all under the same sky. The pain; the suffering; the joy; the sadness; the memories; we all share it all in one world and under the same sky. One life, one world, one sky. All under the same sun and moon. We are united no matter how much divided, as long as we look up at the same sky that connects us all. (1)

"Polar, it looks great!" Amethyst exclaimed who startled Paradise out of his daze. He glanced over his canvas to see Amethyst crowding around Polar's ice sculpture with Polar having having a satisfied look in her eyes.

"I want to see!" Paradise exclaimed as he scrambled away toward his two...acquaintances. Not friends, but acquaintances.

"Humph. Sure, lizard brain," Polar stated with a blank face as Amethyst stepped aside for Paradise. Paradise gasped in surprise. The ice block that was only up to the middle of his chest at first was now chipped away to creat a fine beauty inside.

"Can I hold it?" He asked in an awestruck voice. Polar glanced at him warily while briefly glancing at her sculpture, before giving an improving nod. She gently picked it up and brought it towards him.

"Just don't break it, lizard brain. It took a long time for me to carve it." Ignoring Polar's insult, he cupped his claws as she gently placed the artwork in his hand. He gasped at the fine detail and how it small it was; it was half the size of his claw. From the huge block of ice to the fine masterpiece baffled other dragons, but Paradise understood. It was a lot like a blank canvas when it first begins to paint. Ice sculpting and painting were a lot alike in more ways than it was just considered art.

"Who are the figures?" He asked softly as he gently cradled the art, afraid that it would fall and break. He examined the fine detail of two small dragons holding claws while running. One was bigger than the other and had a huge smile on her face, while the other seemed to have a mask on her face, but you could see the gentleness and joy on her face if you examined it carefully. It was almost too real; almost. "Why did you chip the chest?" He asked with a frown because the smaller dragon had a small chunk missing from her chest. It was a huge flaw. Seeing the fine art in his claws with his own two own eyes, it was hard to believe that Polar made a mistake on her sculpture when she did it so carefully. She handled it so delicately.

"I didn't. I did that on purpose."

"Why?" It baffled him. Why would she do it on purpose? It just doesn't add up.

"Look at it closely," was the only reply he got. Paradise peeked curiously before his eyes widened greatly.

"A heart?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, worried that he saw something wrong. He closely examined it just in case, and, indeed, he saw a heart shaped hole carved into the ice.

"Yeah..." Polar looked away sadly. She couldn't pain herself to look at her masterpiece, knowing what the symbol meant. She stared at the ground in pain when her talons began to tremble as memories flooded her mind.

"Why?" was all he said as he glanced at the IceWing and saw something very wrong. Was Polar...crying? "I-I'm sorry! Please just stop crying!" He panicked as he fussed over the dragoness. This wasn't the Polar he liked! The Polar he knew was cold, sarcastic, even menacing! But not this fragile girl who was weeping for no apparent reason!

"Sorry!" Polar said as she covered her face in shame as she tried to contain the pain and suppress the sobs, but no avail. It-it was just too much!

"No need to say sorry!" Paradise cried as he continued to panick. What do you do when a girl cries!? HELP! Red warning lights flooded his mind as he continued to stare at the obviously upset girl. What do you do to help a girl!? This situation was just plain proof of how alone he was for so long.

"I-I just miss her! Aurora!" She cried as the tears flowed down as the blurry image of the dragon came to her mind. Aurora!

"Aurora?" Paradise echoed back. Who was that? Her mother?

"Aurora was-Aurora was-HIC!" Polar hiccuped. Paradise walked over and rubbed comfortable circles on her back.

"Breath in and out. Let it all out..." After a few minutes, Polar finally calmed down enough so that she didn't hiccup in every five words.

"Aurora was my sister," she explained.

"WHAT!" Paradise yelped in surprise. A sister?! Did she die? That would explain the empty heart because she was dead. What happened!?

"Huh?" Said the quiet Amethyst as she silently observed the scene. She felt that it was best that she stayed out of this. She had a feeling that this moment was important and best not interrupted between the two friends, as much as Paradise seemed to deny it.

Polar's sniffles dies down and everything just gushed right out of her. "Aurora was my sister. When I was only three and she was six, she just...left. Got up and left me at the mercy of my family. I have no love for my family except Aurora and she me. We were like two peas in a pod. We were as close as can be. When she just left, it was like she took my heart with her. I feel empty without her. I despise my family and as much as I wanted to hate her for leaving me, I can't," Polar said as her voice began to quiver.

"I know it was Aurora's dream to meet other dragons and leave to explore the world. When I heard she ran away to Jade, I wanted to go after her, but... I was too afraid. I was too weak. I loved her more than anything, but I was afraid of the outside world and afraid of the possibilities. That was my only regret. I tricked my parents into sending me to Jade using reverse psychology and I am trying to find her right now. In fact, I don't even know why I am telling you this right now." Polar laughed bitterly.

"Maybe it is because I trust you." _Maybe it is because I trust you_. The weight of those words meant so much more than what it seemed. Polar was putting all her problems that weighed her down and shared it onto his shoulders... She trusted him... Can he do the same? Paradise had a rough life and was wary of everyone. Can he trust this girl and share the weight and guilt of his past? Can he? Actually accept people and make friends? Find his dream? It doesn't matter right now. He knew what to say.

"Your burdens aren't your to bare alone," he stated with a small smile to the IceWing who froze. Slowly, as if the words finally processed in her mind, gave a huge smile in return.

"Thank you..." was all she said as she walked over and picked up the statue from Paradise's claws. "This missing heart is a reminder of my goal: to find my sister. Coming to Jade may gave the answers I want..." Paradise nodded in understanding because that was a lot like him. He clutched the red pouch around his neck that felt warmer as those words. Can he find his dream like Polar her sister? Maybe his dream can't be accomplished, but Polar's can. Maybe he can help...

Suddenly, a blood curling scream echoed the mountain and made Paradise's heart stop. Did they find him? Was someone in danger? What is going on? Was someone hurt? Questions flooded his brain as Paradise froze in place.

"What happened!?" yelped Amethyst and Paradise's head snapped in her direction. He forgot she was there, and apparently so did Polar, if the dumbfounded look was anything to go by.

"Let's go!" Polar yelled as she leaped into action, dropping her sculpture in the process. She sprinted out of the cave with the two dragons in tow, following where the noise was coming from.

Laying on the ground was an ice sculpture shattered on impact, never to be repaired to its former glory again, but only a sign on what is about to come.

~OoOo~

"What's going on!"

"Is someone in danger?"

"Where are those three running to?"

"I am scared!"

"Food..."

"I have bad feeling."

"Where are the teachers? Did something happen?" The students murmured as they peaked out of the cave, watching Polar maneuver around dragons gracefully while Paradise was forced to shove dragons out of the way.

"Opps! Sorry, coming through! Sorry for that!" Amethyst apologized to every dragon as she used her small body to duck the dragons Paradise shoved away

"Paradise, someone is going to get hurt if you keep doing that!" Amethyst scolded as she had to dodge the body of a NightWing.

"Sorry!" Paradise yelled over his shoulder as he tried to catch up with Polar who was much farther ahead of them. "Polar, wait up!" Paradise sighed in frustration as Polar didn't even bother to answer back. "We have to hurry," he told Amethyst who nodded in understanding. They tried to move faster with Paradise watching how Polar swiftly dodged any dragon who was crowding the hallways like it was a dance. Beautiful.. Wait, what? Paradise shook his head and ignored that thought as he focused on the task on hand. Finally, they stumbled into Polar's back as she waited not so patiently for them.

"Took you long enough."

"Well, sorry, but not everyone is as agile as you. I am bigger then you and Amethyst, you know!" He said defensively with his pride a bit wounded, thank you very much.

"Yeah, yeah, we got it, idiot," Polar said with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"Well, didn't you trust this "idiot" with your past?" He shot back when Polar flinched at the reminder. Paradise decided to change the subject when his chest tighten with guilt.

"Did you check what is happening?" Paradise asked curiously when Polar responded with a shake of her head. "Well then, let's find out as they moved towards the entrance of the room where the shout came from.

"What the-!" Polar gasped.

"Oh no," Paradise said as he stared at the sight.

"What happened!" Amethyst shrieked when she flung her hands to cover her eyes at the sight.

"What is going on!" yelled Siren who stood beside Eagle who starred emotionless at the sight. Next to the sight was a shocked RainWing, white with fear.

"Amber! Shard! Sunstone!" The RainWing cried out when tears overcame her and her body trembled.

Lying on the ground was the bleeding bodies of three dragons with a message on the wall written in blood: These were the first. You're next.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, DUUUUNNN! Cliffhanger! Sorry. Could not resist. The plot is finally starting! If you are wondering, this won't be anything like Dragon Reaper or the other JMA stories. The plot will be a bit different...**

 **Anyways, the polls is closed and I will bring up a new one later on the next update! And a HUGE thanks to Nova'sGirl who helped out with this chapter. A lot. Thank you so much! She helped with adding some conversations and edited the first part. You are the best!**

 **And dang, this chapter was long because the chapter alone was over 4000 words!**

 **Also, go check out three stories, one called The Dragonet Ripper by WolfFrostTheMighty, Chilling by Day Fury Queen, and A Strange Appearance by CrypticScrolls.**

 **Wooh! I finally hit 30 reviews! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT WITH THIS STORY! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **(1) I got his inspiration from Kingdom Hearts 2, so if you know the similarity, you got it! The idea belongs to them, though I just took part of it and made it my own.**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Jade Winglet: Main/secondary**

 **SandWing (Paradise) Main**

 **SkyWing (Eagle) Main, maybe**

 **SeaWing (Siren) Main**

 **MudWing (River) Secondary**

 **NightWing (Amethyst) Main**

 **RainWing (Yellow) Main, kinda**

 **IceWing (Polar) Main**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Sapphire Winglet: Main/Secondary/Side**

 **SandWing (Scorch) Not sure**

 **SkyWing (Spire) Main maybe, if not, secondary**

 **SeaWing (Hurricane) Secondary**

 **MudWing (Reed) Side**

 **NightWing (MiseryHeart) Side**

 **RainWing (Blue) Main, kinda**

 **IceWing (Shiver) side or secondary**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Teachers:**

 **Librarian: (Irukandji)**

 **Battle: (Vine)**

 **History: (Cairo)**

 **Hallway monitor/substitute: (Orange)**

 **Principle: (Emerald "Emmy")**

 **Healer: (Sardonyx, "Onyx")**

 **Regular teacher/Scroll Manager: (Garnet)**

 **Counselor/Prey room watcher: (Mimosa)**

 **Librarian assistant: (DestinySeeker)**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Quartz Winglet: Secondary/Side**

 **SandWing (Scorpion) Secondary**

 **SkyWing (Sunstone) not sure**

 **SeaWing (Wave) not sure**

 **MudWing (Amber) Secondary**

 **NightWing (open)**

 **RainWing (Diamond) secondary kind of**

 **IceWing (Shard) not sure**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Diamond Winglet: Side/extra**

 **SandWing (open)**

 **SkyWing (Aeolus)**

 **SeaWing (Shrimp)**

 **MudWing (open)**

 **NightWing (Open)**

 **RainWing (Jimbilee)**

 **IceWing (open)**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Opal Winglet: Side/extra**

 **SandWing (open)**

 **SkyWing (Open)**

 **SeaWing (open)**

 **MudWing (open)**

 **NightWing (Open)**

 **RainWing (Guava)**

 **IceWing (open)**

 **~OoOo~**

 **OC Form: Remember, you must AT LEAST submit two OCs. One male and female, and a teacher.**

 **Name:  
**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Tribe:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Background:**

 **(Optional)Family history:**

 **(Optional, but preferred)Abilities or/and hobbies:**

 **(Teachers only)Occupation:**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Kate: Paradise!**

 **Paradise: What?**

 **Kate: Do the disclaimer.**

 **Paradise: Why should I? I am a bit busy staring at the bodies, you know...**

 **Kate: I will give you this dried lizards, you know? I know you are still hungry from a couple chapters ago...**

 **Paradise: Dried lizards! Why didn't you say so!? Kate, also known as mysteryreader6626, doesn't own Wings of fire or most of these OCs, except me, Yellow, Vine, and Amber. Hey Kate, where are the lizards? I am hungry!**

 **Kate: Yeah...about that...I lied.**

 **Paradise: ...**

 **Kate: Paradise?**

 **Paradise: ...**

 **Kate: Are you okay?**

 **Paradise: ...NNNOOOOOOOO! WHY WORLD WHY! WHAT DID I DO THAT YOU HATE ME SO!**

 **Kate: *ignores the dramatic yelling in the background* Good. You are okay. You have a role to play, you know. It would be bad if sometching happened to you.**

 **Paradise: I am not okay! I am starving!**

 **Kate: Yeah, yeah. Get out. Bye and review please!**

 **~OoOo~**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	8. Paradise VII

**Reviews:**

 **Day Fury Queen: Haha! So many shipping hints! And your welcome! About the lizard..maybe next time.**

 **Chaos Supernova: Lol, a lot of shippings? Well, you will just have to wait and see! ;) I like character death too! I can't wait to play around with those... Amber..well..you will see. And I can't wait for the next chapter of Chaos! ..when you finish it.. XD**

 **Frosty: Yes WolfFrostTheMighty, I am just calling you frosty because I want to! And IT HAS FINALLY STARTED AND YOU FINALLY GOT YOUR UPDATE! :D Eagle, you will see.**

 **SMILEY FACE: Tee-hee. Thanks! You review made me a smiley face! And just wait to see!**

 **Saphina: I will never stop the story and I can't wait to start the one-shot! :D**

 **thebookwhisperer: Thanks for the OCs! I added them into the list! Soul rusher made a brief appearance in this chapter!**

 **Zilla0128: I really love all the advice. Thanks so much! I edited the lat chapter to fix some of what you said. No, Nova isn't my beta, and yes, I made a mistake by putting Polar instead of Paradise! Thanks for catching that!**

 **Guest: I added Bloom into the list as well as Aegolos, which is a very creative name by the way, so yay! I tried to reply to your Riefenstahl but I think you made a typo on your username when I tried to look you up. :/**

 **Glorybringer: Thanks for Passion, but I don't have the room, but I did add Falcon. Would you like to add another OC? Passion may make an appearance, but not as a student in Jade or for a while. And glad you like this fanfic! It makes me happy!**

 **frostbiteicewing: Thanks for the OCs! Added both into the list! And both make a brief appearance in this chapter!**

 **End Master Moon: Yeah. It stinks sometimes. And now that you mention it, it does remind me too! Go Harry Potter! It won't be similar like it though, but maybe some parts because many mystery stories in some angles. I loved Dark, but I don't have the room. He will appear later on, but just not in Jade. All OCs that don't fit in the Winglets are pit in another group to be used later. You are welcome to submit another.**

* * *

Are they okay! Call for help! Anyone! Anyone, please!" wailed the RainWing when she stared at the motionless bodies littered on the ground. They can't be dead!? Please, Amber, Sunstone, and Shard, just please be alive... You guys are stronger than this! It was just the start of the school year, you idiots! Don't die just yet, Diamond prayed when her heart was being stabbed multiple times at the sight of her friends on the floor in their own blood. Friends she _barely_ even knew were dying already. When she found out who did this to her friends, she won't hesitate use her venom. She would go straight for the eyeballs and burn out the delicate object and tear them right out. She would shove the black shrinkled object straight down their throat and watch them gag. Go to straight to hell, damn it, RainWing ideals. I don't care. You hurt my friends.

Diamond fumed very... interesting... situations to handle the criminal, though she probably won't have the guts to tear out the eyeballs, but she wouldn't mind using her venom(probably not on the eyes either). No one hurts someone she cared about. She didn't want to be alone...never again. Being alone was worst than anything. It was the pain of the heart that was easy to break, but harder to heal.

No one wanted to see this scene. They were still growing up, but scarred with this terrible memory. Eagle looked emotionless at the sight. Siren was shaking, even though she acts so strong, before entirely collapsing with Eagle barely catching her. Polar looked shaken up and tears were barely held behind, but Amethyst just leaned on Paradise's shoulder and cried, having no control over her tears. Paradise, on the other hand, couldn't process what he was seeing. He was just..numb. Nothing. He couldn't think, nor feel. Just...numb.

"Everything is okay! Please make way!" yelled an older male voice that barely registered in Paradise's brain. A lean adult SandWing with tawny gold scales pushed his way through the crowd and stumbled into the cave. He was soon followed by a female SeaWing with a tall structure and sparkling emerald scales with a mint underbelly. The male's obsidian eyes slowly wandered toward the unmoving bodies of three young dragons and filled with terrible sorrowd, soon followed by a huge amount of determination. He didn't know if the three were dead. Yet. The smaller SeaWing followed the male's line of sight and gasped at the sight as her eyes began to tear up. Her students! They were still so young!

"Onyx," she managed to gasp out and the male looked into her usually bright colored eyes that filled with desperation for her students. Het students meant everything to the lady. He nodded immediately. He ran straight for the bleeding bodies of the dragonets and ignored the curious stares of the dragonets in the room and other students who began to crowd the entrance of the room. The numerous mummers about the situation filled the silence of the room. He pushed aside the two witnesses, SeaWing and SkyWing dragonet, in his rush as he crouched down to the floor. His face wrinkled slightly when a small frown tugged his snout when he checked the situation. There were two females and one male. They were so young...The situation wasn't pretty. Onyx's heart was louder than a drum as his unsteady breathing blended in with the noise. He quickly examined the bodies because every seconded counts. Everyone held their breath.

The IceWing's head was bleeding very heavily and there were dents in her skull. She was beaten in the head by something hard with possible spikes or something along those lines. He couldn't tell how bad it was because head wounds tended to look worse that it actually was. The SkyWing had scratches all over the side, which he assumed bacause it was facing the floor. Sadly, he had spear stabbed into his side with blood leaking over the edges, crusting the scarlet-bronze scales. That needed to be treated immediately. The female MudWing also had a head wound . Onyx's eyes scanned for a possible suspect for the cause and landed on a nearby rock. It was about the size of a dragon's head and was spattered with blood. All in all, how lifeless they were looking, they looked...dead. Like the life was sucked fought out of them leaving their bodies liked this. Onyx didn't like that idea.

He grabbed the SkyWing's wrist and searched for any sign that they were alive and that this terrible scene was all an illusion. Fear clutched him when he couldn't find a single pulse. They were dead. Gone for good. His vision began to blur together. These children had there whole life ahead of them..wait! Everyone their breath with the tense silence as their only comfort when the healer searched for a sign that the students were alive. Please..please!

"I don't know if they are alive, but it seems like the SkyWing is hanging on!" Onyx's voice rejoiced with relief while everyone let held breaths let go. The pulse was weak and uneven but it was there. There was a chance for these kids, or at least the male, and that chance was something Onyx couldn't let go. "Emerald, call a teacher and get some stretchers. Quick! Every second counts and I don't know how long they can hold on. Hurry!" The SeaWing nodded and quickly flew out of the cave while the ongoing watchers parted way for the flying dragon. Whispers filled their ears, but no one tried to move except Onyx.

Paradise couldn't hear anything. Only the ringing sound of silence with flashes of the past. Paradise's stomach did a flipflop at the too familiar sight. No matter where he goes, the dead bodies and the guilt will haunt him. Why...WHY! The blood...the guilt...

 _"You are just a disappointment. Tsk."_

 _"You are just better off dead! Get out of my sight!"_

 _"You deserved to die. Not Egypt."_

 _"After him! Kill him!"_

 _"Us? Friends? Don't make me laugh! I might as well kill you right here, right now. I won't miss you. No one will."_

 _Please...make the pain stop..._ He thought faintly _._ body quivered and he began to feel weak in the knees. Black spots danced is his vision. He thought he saw a glimpse of a familiar face of a SandWing's face around his age. His off-white scales gleamed as he did a small smile at him and said with a reassuring voice, "You will always be my little brother!" Then everything went black.

~OoOo~

"Is he okay?"

"Huh. He is such a weakling."

"Be quiet, Eagle!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Everyone, calm down! I get we are all a bit stressed!"

Paradise did a loud groan. His head hurts a lot. What happened? The yelling certainly didn't help.

"Paradise?" Said a worried voice. Paradise managed to open his eyes. The world was a blur, but slowly focused to see a familiar amethyst scales NightWing who was looking over him worriedly. "Are you okay?" Her voice rang. He groaned. Why was the world shaking?

"Can everyone be quiet?" Immediately, the shouting went still and his eyes slowly drifted to a close.. Sleep... The comforts of sleep sounded good right now... But what happened? Suddenly, memories flooded him. The bodies... The memory of Egypt... Oh crap. Paradise flung himself up. He didn't want to sleep anymore.

"What happened?" He croaked. Amethyst glanced worriedly at him, but Polar, who was standing in the middle of the room with Eagle, answered instead.

"You fainted," she said bluntly. "We honestly don't know why. It wasn't like Siren who passed out from the bodies, but you kept yelling, writhing, and screaming on top of your lungs, 'Stop it! Leave me alone! I didn't mean to!' What does that mean?" Polar said as she eyed him suspiciously. Paradise barely registered what she said. He didn't remember just about anything and just that he fainted, but he had an idea. A sickening feeling crept up on him. The memories of the past grabbed him and chocked him with all the pain, tears, and blood. It was a horrible feeling. Paradise wanted to escape it, but it was like heavy chains of guilt weighed him down. He could never be free from weight.

"I-I don't know," he lied with a distracted look on his eye. He was barely paying attention to them, and even if he tried to, the image of the dead bodies of the three fellow student certainly didn't help. "What happened to the students!" He suddenly yelled when the thought just occurred to him. Were they alive!?

"We don't know," Eagle grimaced worriedly. His eyes trailed to the beds behind him that carried all three dragonets lined up together. Is she okay?

"This was the first time I saw Orange so serious," Polar said and caused Paradise's head to snap in her direction from his daze. Paradise was taken aback. Orange, the SkyWing idiot...serious? Those two words didn't seem to really fit together at all.

"Polar, are you sure you don't have hearing problems?" He looked at the IceWing warily. He didn't believe her at all. Orange acted like a dopey idiot and he did seem kind of weak, so in case of a fight, Paradise could easily take him out and get out of there immediately. He always had to be on guard in case the dragons after him somehow tracked him down, which he doubted since most were idiots who underestimated him because he was a kid.

They always seemed to forget why they were even after him and the fact is that he saw things at such a young age that he shouldn't have. Along with his older brother, Egypt, perished his childhood, dreams, naiveness, and his personality. Now, he was only a shell of what he once was. He was no longer the child who would tease other dragons, even adults, a bundle full of energy, needing constant attention, or even a kid. No. The only remains of that was the dream that was broken a long time ago. What would Egypt say about him? Paradise smiled at the thought as he dwelled in the past, forgetting anything about dead bodies, scavengers, or being on the constant run. It wasn't perfect back then, but it was nice. Too bad Paradise managed to ruin everything.

Paradise didn't even hear Polar huff a loud no because once again, he was wandering around in his thoughts, so Amethyst, being the closest to him, tried to poke his arm to get in his attention. When that failed, he started to call him and wave her wing over his face. "Hello? Paradise? You there?" Amethyst called him when he went to Dream Land.

"I am here," he managed to say weakly. The past was too good to be true. Amethyst gave to reply when she was starring at Eagle who was standing besides one of the patients bed.

"She is so cold," he murmured when he held the IceWing's claw in his. His hand tightened to see the girl like this.

"What are you doing?" questioned Siren who tilted her head in confusion.

"I am warming her up. I am a SkyWing," he simply stated without even looking who he was talking to. Siren huffed at the male's rudeness, but couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease the bully of a SkyWing who was acting like a softy.

"Aww. Is someone in love?" She teased with a smirk.

"Of course not! I am not a weakling like you!" He defended himself. No way was he in love with the girl! Siren huffed at the reminder.

"I didn't lose! I would've won if that SkyWing didn't interrupt!"

"I still won," he reminded her. Siren glared at him.

"If it wasn't for the stupid, no-good, rude SkyWing I would've-"

"Am I really a stupid, no-good, rude SkyWing?" interupted someone next to the IceWing's bed. Paradise's eyes bulged out in surprise, Siren yelped in surprise, Eagle didn't look surprised but he had a small smirk on his face, and Amethyst just did that cute squeal of hers.

"You were awake!" Siren shrieked with her claw clinging onto her chest attempting to calm down her raging heartbeat. Since when was he alive, much less awake!? How long was he eavesdropping? Siren felt a wave of embarrassment overcome her, much to her surprise. She was supposed to be a fighter, not a weak flustered girl when someone surprised her because she was talking about them! But that thought certainly did no good to calm her raging heartbeat.

"Since your yelling match with Eagle," he allowed his amusement leak into his voice. So, since pratically Paradise was awake. Paradise raised his head with curiousity with relief consuming him. He was alive. The dragon was alive, and nothing like his brother or his dead friends. Though it didn't look like Siren seem to like his answer one bit, if anything the flustered look of mixed with surprise and anger was to go by.

"So you just scare the scales off me!" She shrieked in annoyance.

"Well, you were the one who was talking about me being, a quote and quote,'stupid, no-good, rude SkyWing,' then I think I reserve the right to scare you a tiny bit," he simply said with an amused look.

"Well, you were the one who interfered with me and Eagle's fight! I would've beat him then!" She said while crossing her arms across her chest. A serious look overcame the SkyWing's face. Sunstone, Paradise recalled from the RainWing.

"Either way, you would've lost. If you don't have chance of going up against me, then think about Eagle too. We are practically on the same level."

"Where are you going with this?" Siren said as her arms loosened slightly. She was quite curious where the male was going, as was everyone else.

"You are a weakling," he stated bluntly much to their shock. The first to react was, surprisingly, Amethyst who snarled at him, much to Paradise's confusion. Amethyst knew that phrase too well since everyone called her a weakling or weirdo for liking scrolls.

"W-what?" stammered Siren when the words processed in her head. Her..weak? She survived so much and he had the nerve to call her weak!?

"You. Are. A. Weak-ling," he stated with gestures at every pause he made. Paradise didn't believe that the SkyWing knew what he was saying. He saw Siren's warrior spirit and she seemed to have quite a strong will and that will could help her win many fights, if trained correctly.

"I know what you said! I am not a weakling!" She said defensively. No way is she going to be looked down upon as weak! Not when she trained and fought so hard, whether it was to prove her worth or survival.

"Prove it." And those simple two words caused the chaotic rivalry between Sunstone and Siren which will lead to many things to come.

"I will! I will beat you!" She simply stated before walking straight out with the full objective to practice more. Stupid rude SkyWing! She will show him! How dare he down upon her, much less having the nerve to call her weak! She will beat him any make him shove those words down his snout!

"Did you really have to do that?" Polar did hesitate to ask, not liking the awkward silence the two left in their wake. Sunstone simply shrugged.

"She needed to be put on her place."

"How about more gently next time?" Amethyst suggested. Sunstone snorted at the thought, seeing the attitude called Siren.

"Yeah, I doubt that."

"How are you feeling?" Paradise said, changing the subject from the argument just now. Sunstone turned away and ignored the question, which raised a couple brows.

"How are you feeling?" Repeated Eagle, whom Sunstone nodded in acknowledgement.

"My side hurts."

Eagle snorted. "Considering you got stabbed on the side, I am not surprised. What did air-head do to ruffle your scales? No doubt something stupid, considering him."

"Hey, I am not an air-head!" Sputtered Paradise, but the two SkyWings ignored him.

"He failed to catch a hog and it rammed into me," he simply said with annoyance. Eagle laughed.

"That is why I hate almost every tribe, except IceWings and NightWings. They are so naive and idiotic, it makes me laugh." Paradise was shocked. That was his reason for being a bully? Because he thought they were idiotic and naive? EXCUSE ME!?

"You know, you can let go of her hand," Sunstone said while tilting his head towards the female IceWing.

"What do you know about anything to judge and group all sorts of dragons like that?" Said a voice next to Paradise. Everyone blinkled in surprise at the sudden question.

"I know more than what you think," he croaked while tightening his hold on the IceWing. He didn't want to lose her. Not now, not ever.

Sunstone rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Why don't you just kiss her already and admit you love her?" He said mockingly.

Eagle actually became flustered for a brief second before scowling. "I don't love-"

"LOVE!" Shrieked a female voice, causing everyone to stare at the unmoving IceWing whith bandages wrapped all around her head like a mummified mummy. Paradise's eyes widened when he saw a brown shape jump onto Eagle. His body landed with a loud thud.

"What is your name? How old are you? Whose is your crush's name? What does she look like? Omg, how long have you known her? Have you confessed yet? Do you need help? I know, how about we buy her a vase of flowers? No, you should sing her a song! OMG, WHAT IS YOUR SHIPPING NAME!?" A MudWing interrogated him really fast. It reminded Paradise of Blue's fangirling a lot. Eagle rubbed his head as he tried to get a gathering of his surroundings, he took the chance to observe everyone.

Eagle has ruby red sparkly scales with a dark red underbelly, and thin yellow eyes, which really was different compared to Paradise's dusty pale-gold scales and only onyx eyes. The MudWing had light brown scales with the undertone of dark brown, yellow, and Amber underneath. Her eyes are golden Amber colored that sparkled wuth mischief. He stared at the female next to him and took his time to observe her as well. Amethyst's scales are amethyst colored, with a shiny silver underbelly. She was smaller in size and had a more petite form. Her posture showed she was shy and he had a hunch that she was hiding something, but Paradise brushed that away. What would Amethyst have to hide? Sunstone on the other was a scarlet-bronzeish color and his talons and spikes her bright gold. He had a similar body to River, which was lean and lithe. Several times, Paradise thought he saw small hits of steam coming from his scales, but brushed that away. Polar was pure white with silver-blue eyes that was full of coldness. She had dark blue spiral tattoos down the sides of her neck and shoulder, though he didn't know why.

"STUPID MUDWING! GET OFF ME!" roared Eagle when he shoved the MudWing off none too gently. The MudWing stood up with a huff.

"Geez. No need to get your scales in a tangle. What is your and your crushe's name?" She said eagerly, not bothered by the glare and the actions Ealge displayed.

"Nice to know you are feeling better, Amber " said a voice from the entryway of the infirmary. There stood Hurricane, an unknown SeaWing, the RainWing from earlier, and a female NightWing.

"Oh, hey Wave!" Amber said cheerfully and waved her tail at the SeaWing.

"What about us?" whined the male NightWing. He was smaller than normal and his scales were strange about they were all black expect one on the tip of his tail.

"Oh, hey Soulcrusher! Hey Diamond! Um sorry, but who are you? And where is Scorpian?"

Hurricane grinned, showing her sharp teeth, which probably wasn't on purpose, but was still slightly menacing. "Scorpian is in the Prey room. I am Hurricane, by the way from the Sapphire Winglet! I am Wave's fiance!"

...

"FIANCE! WAVE, HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME! I NEED TO COME UP WITH A SHIPPING NAME THEN! WAVE, HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS AND I TOLD YOU WHEN WE FIRST MET THAT I LOVE TO SHIP PEOPLE!"

Wave shrugged and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I was going to tell you when we all the Quartz Winglet gathered to meet each other, but you guys never showed up. Diamond ran into the room crying in hysterics. From what we gathered, you guys were attacked and were maybe dead. Thank goodness that you guys are alive, but..." Wave trailed off while starring at Sunstone's bandaged side, and Amber and Shard's bandaged head. Amber's injury was not as mummified because she can still talk and see, while Shard's head was completly covered in white wrappings.

Amber was now pacing across the room, running over Eagle's tail several times, but still ignoring the loud groans from him. "Still... Why didn't you tell me? Hurricane and Wave..what kind of shipping name? Hurricave? Warricane?" Suddenly, she snapped her talons together, making a small CLICK sound. She flung her arm and pointed at the two SeaWings. "FROM NOW ON, YOU SHIPPING NAME IS HURRIWAVE! YOUR SHIPPUNG TITLE IS CURRENTSHIPPING!" Everyone blinked at the sudden declaration, but Amber turned her attention towards the groaning Ealge who was tending his tail. "What is the girl's name! Yours too! Answer me!" She barked. Eagle scowled at her.

"Why would I tell anything to an idiotic MudWing who probably has food for brains," he sneered.

"His name is Eagle. The IceWing's is Shard. I went to school with them last year, and everyone kept telling the two to get together, but they are more stubborn than a bull," Sunstone injected for Eagle while he scowled at the talker.

"Hm. I can work with that!"

"You went to school last year?" Asked Paradise curiously. What was it like? Were the teachers and students nice? What is it like not having to worry about people wanting your head? It must be nice.

Sunstone nodded. "Yeah. All three of us and two other NightWings were the only ones who came back for a second year, though I forgot what Winglets they are in for this year."

"Well, it was nice meeting you all, but we have to go," said Diamond who just rolled her eyes at the dramatics of Amber.

"Do we have to?" Whined Soulcrusher. This was really amusing and way better than school, though nothing could be better than inventing machions. He will make one work someday! Someday.. and hopefully it will not blow up in his face again..and again...and again...

"Yes," she stated calmly.

"Diamond! Didn't you miss me!" Amber said with a devious smile.

"No."

"Yes."

Diamond glared at Wave who shrugged.

"You were crying and bawling, worried out of your scales for them," Wave said with a casual air. Diamond's scowl deepened.

"Was not."

"Ooh. Was little Diamond worried about little old me? The same Diamond that it is like, the rarest thing to see her smile or display any emotions?" Amber's smile widened with each word.

"No. Now stop with that creepy smile!" She ordered while stomping out, trying to push down any feelings so it wouldn't show up on her scales, but Amber already saw the colors on the usually completly white scales. It was practically sticking out like a sore claw!

"Well, we have to go. Get well soon!" Wave waved and the Winglet left, but not without grumbling from Soulcrusher. He still wanted to watch all the yelling and dramtics! This was Reality Drama!

"You know, I wonder what would happen if Hurricane and Siren met?" Said Amethyst outloud. She met Hurricane earlier because she returned some scrolls that Paradise dropped that belonged to her. She said something about him interrupting a match when she was going to kick Reed's (a MudWing from her Winglet) behind, but Paradise leaped in between the two.

Paradise shuddered at the thought. "Please, no. Those two will probably get along wondefully, or their personalities will clash together. I don't want to imagine it..." But sadly, Paradise imagined it with the two meeting several times, and each outcome was worse and worse. Three moons please, will the two never meet.

"Shadowflare, I am telling you! They were attacked by NightWings!"

"Dreamstar, calm down! We don't have proof!"

"We don't need proof! We both know how NightWings typically act! They are all jerks! Just like Eagl- Opps." Dreamstar froze like a deer caught in headlights when she stomped into the room, followed by another NightWing. Shadowflare covered his face and just shook his head at his reckless cousin.

"Hey!" Shadowflare waved towards the awestruck dragons in the room.

"Heh..heh..heh.. Er, Hi?" Dreamstar shyly waved almost robotically.

"Hey Dreamstar, Shadowflare," relied Sunstone.

"Dreamstar..."

"Jerk..."

The tension why high with the two glarring.

"NightWings?" Echoed Amethyst. Dreamstar starred at Amethyst, realizing she should've thought before talking. Paradise and Pilar scowled at Dreamstar for talking about their friend.

"Ahem. Dreamstar, let's go." Shadowflare dragged the girl out of the room who was a frozen statue.

"Who were they?" Paradise said with a scowl, thinking about Dreamstar and Shadowflare's conversation.

"Oh, they were the two NightWings from last year. They were kind of people who spreaded the word to stop bullying from the NightWings, and the occasional other tribe bully. Unfortunately, Eagle and Dreamstar didn't exactly get along because of the way Ealge tends to act," explained Sunstone while glancing at Eagle who was frowning.

"Okay, what is going on!" A familiar SandWing announced as he strolled into his infirmary. He gazed at the scene from the Amber pacing around or Eagle tending his abused tail. He sighed loudly. "When I alloweallowed for you to wait for your friends, that doesnt mean you can do what ever you want and not report to me if my patient is up!" Onyx scolded his friends. Amethyst bowed her head, Polar look indifferent, while Eagle just rolled his eyes.

"I am glad you guys are all up and alive, but go back to your beds and rest!" He ordered Amber who just huffed and nodded.

"Onyx, what about Shard?" Eagle hestiantly asked when all three of them were all standing in the doorway. Onyx hesitated to reply.

"Is she okay?" Ealge said louder with a dark look in his eyes. Onyx kept his silence and avoided his student's eyes. "ANSWER ME!" Ealge screamed in fury.

"Eagle, calm down," Amethyst placed her claw on his shoulder, but Ealge flung it off.

"Shut up!"

"Eagle..." Onyx said slowly. "Calm down. Don't take out your anger in your friends. Shard is..."

"Shard is what!" He demanded.

"Well, she has a lot of trauma because deah injuries can cause the brain to blled and swell. When it swells, the fluid paushed against the skull, and the swelling may-"

"What are you getting at!" Eagle demanded louder. Onyx took a deep breath.

"Shard is in a coma."

...

"WHAT!"

* * *

 **Version: UN-EDITED**! **AND DONE! I AM SO TIRED! I FINALLY UPDATED! Anyways, I hope you guys liked it because I really roekd hard! It was over 4500 words! Anyways, I have a new poll relating to the story, so check it out! AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I went over the Winglets and updated everything, so now you know what role they play. Also, I need adults, like just adults. Not teacher, and maybe the occasional dragonet that isn't enrolled in Jade, and won't be anytime soon. Those dragons will go in their own category, and will be shown later on, so please submit? So, if your dragon isn't in Jade because spots are filled or something, they will go in that category, but you are always welcome to submit another dragon to a spot empty.**

 **Go check out three stories, one called The Dragonet Ripper by WolfFrostTheMighty, Chilling by Day Fury Queen, and A Strange Appearance by CrypticScrolls**

 **I am tried mentally and physically because I have been working my behind off for this chapter, so you guys better be warned that this hasn't been edited yet! I have no energy to finish the disclaimer for the last chapter, so I don't own anything..Zzzzzzz...**

 **~OoOo~**

 **OC Form: Remember, you must AT LEAST submit two OCs. One male and female, and or/and an adult.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Tribe:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Background:**

 **(Optional)Family history:**

 **(Optional, but preferred)Abilities or/and hobbies:**

 **(Teachers only)Occupation:**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Jade Winglet: Main/secondary**

 **SandWing (Paradise) Main**

 **SkyWing (Eagle) Main**

 **SeaWing (Siren) Main**

 **MudWing (River) Secondary**

 **NightWing (Amethyst) Main**

 **RainWing (Yellow) Main, kinda**

 **IceWing (Polar) main**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Sapphire Winglet: Main/Secondary/Side**

 **SandWing (Scorch) side**

 **SkyWing (Spire) secondary**

 **SeaWing (Hurricane) Secondary**

 **MudWing (Reed) Side**

 **NightWing (Miseryheart) Side**

 **RainWing (Blue) Main, kinda**

 **IceWing (Shiver) side**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Quartz Winglet: Secondary/Side**

 **SandWing (Scorpion) Secondary**

 **SkyWing (Sunstone) secondary**

 **SeaWing (Wave) side**

 **MudWing (Amber) Secondary**

 **NightWing (Soulcrusher) side**

 **RainWing (Diamond) secondary kind of**

 **IceWing (Shard) secondary**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Diamond Winglet: Side/extra**

 **SandWing (Fang) side**

 **SkyWing (Aeolus) extra**

 **SeaWing (Shrimp) side**

 **MudWing (open)**

 **NightWing (Shadowflare) side**

 **RainWing (Jubilee) extra**

 **IceWing (Aegolus) side**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Opal Winglet: Side/extra**

 **SandWing (open)**

 **SkyWing (Bloom) side**

 **SeaWing (open)**

 **MudWing (open)**

 **NightWing (Dreamstar) side**

 **RainWing (Guava) extra**

 **IceWing (open)**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Teachers:**

 **Librarian: (Irukandji)**

 **Battle: (Vine)**

 **History: (Cairo)**

 **Hallway monitor/substitute: (Orange)**

 **Principle: (Emerald "Emmy")**

 **Healer: (Sardonyx, "Onyx")**

 **Regular teacher/Scroll Manager: (Garnet)**

 **Counselor/Prey room watcher: (Mimosa)**

 **Librarian assistant: (Nightdancer)**

 **Art Teacher: (Falcon)**

 **-mysteryreader6627 signing out**


	9. Paradise VIII

**Okay. So no more replying to reviews! I am not sure about you guys, but it takes so long for me to go back and forth replying to every review! All in all, thanks for every single one! Sorry for the late update. I was really debating over this chapter. Let's hope I can do it! And please don't hate me for not updating or perhaps not responding to any PMs... *dodged a boozoka* Frosty, was that you or was it Brent!? I swear if you two team up, the world will end.. Ahem, anyways, I decided to fully focus on this story because I truly enjoy it. I am writing ahead of time, so regular updates..hopefully! *glanced at the last time I updated* Hehe..he..he.. I also planned counselor for each Winglet, which will an important element for the story. I am trying not to overly change Jade, but sometimes you can't help it. D:**

 **By the way... PLEASE NO MORE NIGHTWINGS OR TEACHERS! I really don't need anymore NightWings. D: There is a list on the bottom on what I really need. Any extras that I get will be in a separate group that may be used later in the story. What I REALLY need is a MudWing. Seriously. There is one spot left open in one of the Winglets then I would have a full one but no one is submitting any MudWings. If you haven't submitted 3 (teacher, male student and female student) already, please submit! Though I don't need a teacher.**

 **The Christmas Special is short because this chapter including the special without the Author's Note is over... 6000 words!? So anyways, my brain fried by the time I finished this, so I want to ask you guys this, do you guys want a Christmas Special someday, maybe in January-ish because I haven't started it, or would you guys like for me to do it in the middle of the story in the future. Tell me what you want! And the special isn't to offend anyone and more of a funny thing I wanted to do. Enjoy!**

 **Me: Paradise, hey! can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Paradise:...**

 **Me: What is with you?**

 **Paradise:...**

 **Me: Hel-lo?**

 **Paradise: *stomach grumbles*...**

 **Me: Oh, you hungry?**

 **Paradise: ...YES! I HAVE BEEN ALREADY BEEN FOR 8 CHAPTERS AND NOT A SINGLE PIECE OF FOOD! WHERE IS THE LIZARDS YOU PROMISED ME!?**

 **Me: Er.. Um.. We are out of time for the disclaimer! I am sad to say I don't own anything!**

 **Paradise: I AM NOT DONE HERE! HELLO? KATE?**

 **Me: Bye! AND MERRY CHISRTMAS! THIS IS MY GIFT!**

* * *

 _Previously: "Is she okay?" Ealge said louder with a dark look in his eyes. Onyx kept his silence and avoided his student's eyes. "ANSWER ME!" Ealge screamed in fury._

 _"Eagle, calm down," Amethyst placed her claw on his shoulder, but Ealge flung it off._

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"Eagle..." Onyx said slowly. "Calm down. Don't take out your anger in your friends. Shard is..."_

 _"Shard is what!" He demanded._

 _"Well, she has a lot of trauma because head injuries can cause the brain to bleed and swell. When it swells, the fluid paushed against the skull, and the swelling may-"_

 _"What are you getting at!" Eagle demanded louder. Onyx took a deep breath._

 _"Shard is in a coma."_

 _..._

 _"WHAT!"_

~OoOo~

The room was silent. The scene that just took place made even Amber, who was in a shipping frenzy, stop talking. The room was filled with an emotion that which Eagle probably felt the need to run out of the room: pity. Even Paradise, who greatly disliked Eagle, felt a small tug at his heart strings with the broken look on the Skywing's face. A face that Paradise always wore when he wasn't pretending...

Pretending to be happy.. Pretending that he didn't feel the weight of the world that almost crushed him under all the guilt and pain... Pretending that there wasn't several times he thought to just give up and let it all disappear.. Pretending he didn't see the haunting bodies in his dreams almost every night until the point that he forced himself to smile as if all is well.. Pretending that there was still something for him to live for. Paradise looked up at all the solemn faces and once again put on a smile and pretended. He pretended to forget the fact that he could never touch any of these dragons or get to close to them. After all, pretending was what Paradise was the best at when it came to his naive self. And so..he pretended, and pretended, and pretended.

"Out. Get out of my infirmary." The sudden break of silence caused everyone to look at the handsome male dragon who suddenly looked decades older. He witnessed throughout the last year about how the two dragons, both an IceWing and SkyWing, grow slowly closer and closer as the walls tumbled down. He had many patients throughout his life and it was always painful to see their loved ones weep. Especially a child. He sighed loudly and forced the remainder of the students out of his territory. Yes, his. This is where even the principal can't say anything against him, not that she would. She was simply too perfect to do that.

"But-" one student tried to say, but was cut off by the nasty glare sent his way.

"Out I tell you! You guys already missed the first few minutes of your first class of the school year! Hurry now!" He shoved the students out of the room.

"But we don't know what is out first class!" Amethyst objected loudly. Onyx sighed in annoyance.

"Didn't your counselor tell you?" All shook their heads. Onyx did a loud sigh of annoyance. He felt a small migraine. He hated when this happens. This created extra work for him and others because of a careless mistake. No one likes extra work. No one at all. Onyx couldn't help but wonder why didn't the last year students tell any of the dragons, but then remembered who the students were. Eagle doesn't care about anyone but himself, though that is an exception to Shard but is always a whole different story when the IceWing is involved, Sunstone would find all of this amusing to his weird pleasure, Shard is well...Shard because who knows what her real motive is, and the NightWing cousins would be, in no doubt in his mind, spreading the word about bullying and forget about the new students in their fuss. He felt an even a bigger headache at the reminder of the chaos last year. "Who is your counselor for your Winglet?"

"Wait, what do you mean by counselor?" Amethyst said in a confused voice. Onyx shook his head. Most students got confused at that and their Winglet counselor was supposed to explain. He could already connect the dots about who one of the Winglet counselor was, but he wasn't sure about the other one.

"The counselor was the dragon that watched you and mentored you and welcomed you the the academy when you met your Winglets with some kind of activity. He or she was supposed to explain everything to you about Jade and that they were the ones you go to if you have any questions about Jade, and if you it goes deeper into personal problems or if we tell you to go there for some reason for your own good, then you may go to the school counselor, though she can be a bit eccentric," Onyx hesitantly said. This raised many questions about who the school counselor was, but Onyx dodged the whole topic. "So, do you get who your counselors are?" A few nodded while the rest didn't even bother to respond or acted all distracted.

"Ours is Orange for the Jade Winglet. How about you guys?" Paradise with curiosity, though distaste at their careless counselor who didn't seem to bother explain anything to them. Maybe he could've if it weren't for everyone storming off, but still! Amber beamed at Paradise when she finally got what everyone was saying, though disappointed that Eagle left because she couldn't bug anyone else about their love lives.

"Falcon! That's who!"

Orange nodded. Everything was suddenly clearer. Orange was always irresponsible and always forgot every year, but Falcon was a new teacher and probably didn't know, so that explained it

Paradise gave her a curious look. Falcon? Was that a SkyWing name? Amber didn't seem to get that Paradise and the others were confused if the expecting looks were anything to go by.

"What is with all the looks you are giving me? Jeez. Stop pressuring me!" Amber childishly whined with a pout. Paradise shook head in exasperation and Polar gave a rude eye roll.

"We want you do elaborate genius," Polar said bluntly. Amber blinked slowly and for a moment Paradise thought he saw a sliver of hurt and sadness, but then she grinned so widely that it didn't seem to fit the MudWing's face and the pain vanished so quickly that Paradise was convinced he imagined it. For some reason, that grin looked all too familiar like he saw it everyday upon someone else's face and not Amber's.

"Oh, of course! He is the art teacher and a SkyWing! He is young for all these teachers and he doesn't look bad! Such a dazzling cherry red scales and that scar makes hum ruggedly handsome! I can already imagine all the different dragons I could ship him with! I can't believe I forgot! I must add him to my Wall of Needed Shipping!" Amber pulled a little stack of papers binded together with thread and a huge title on the cover that says, WINGS OF SHIPPING, with a huge heart encircled. Amber grabbed the quill attached and scribbled down fiercely. Paradise couldn't help but wonder if this is what normal dragons acted like nowadays. Was he out of touch for that long? Amber ignored everything around her expect her weird mutterings about shipping name for Eagle and Shard and adding Hurriwave to her Wall of Shipping. Paradise felt creeped out and she wasn't even talking about him!

~OoOo~

"Don't mind her. This is normal for Amber because she is just a huge stalker," Sunstone said with a blank face except the amusement in his eyes gave him away. Amber paused and quickly pointed her quill like it was a weapon at Sunstone.

"I am not a stalker Sunstone! I am a qualified love doctor who helps those in the need of companionship!" She pointedly ignored Sunstone's loud mutter of how no one asks her. She continued loudly. "You people do not know how to grab it when it is dangling right in front of you! That is why I must come in!"

"We get it, Miss Love Doctor," Sunstone said sarcastically. Amber ignored the sarcastic tone and nodded acting like she won the argument.

"U-um, L-love Doc-doctor?" Amethyst shyly asked. Amber looked at Amethyst and her amber eyes locked onto Amethyst's silver ones. She gave the smaller girl a long look as if she was starring into the NightWing's very soul. Amethyst shuddered after the long examination when Amber decided to answer her question.

"Why of course! I help dragons with their love problems and sometimes pair dragons up together because they ask for my help!" Amber said excitedly and clasped her claws together.

"Not. You just are very nosy."

"Oh, be quiet Sunstone. You are just a loner and no one wants you." Amber did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out.

"Many girls think I am very charming, thank you very much," Sunstone said with a bored tone and wanted nothing with this conversation. Amber just doesn't know when to shut her mouth and learn when not to be nosy, but that is what he liked about her. She had good intentions, though annoying a bit too often for his tastes. Kind of like an annoying little sister.

"Well I can't imagine anyone wanting you with your stuck up attitude. I won't even bother to try to pair you up!"

"Good. That is what I want."

"Well, excuse me but-"

"THE QUARTZ WINGLET GOES TO ART!" Onyx exclaimed loudly when they were completely off topic. He felt uncomfortable about talking about love with his little..affection..on the principle. "Jade goes to History. I am sure you guys know where the classes are, right?" Everyone nodded slowly. "THEN GET OUT OF MY INFIRMARY!" He shoved everyone out, but blocked Amber from leaving.

"I want to go to class!" I need to start to ship people, Amber wanted to say though felt that it would be a bad excuse.

"No. You are still injured. You too, Sunstone!" Sunstone shrugged uncaringly, but Amber immediately started a flow of protests. How much meddling, excuse her, love doctor work, would she miss if she stayed!?

"Siren left though!" Amber protested. Onyx paused his attempts of trying to push Amber back into the room. Amber took the opportunity to try and shove him out of the way, but failed.

"She left!? Who let her!? And why!? She still needs to recover or at least a check up after she fainted!" Onyx felt ticked. A student left without his permission! It would make him look bad in front of Emmy! Oops. Um, he meant Emerald. They aren't even dating yet so what permission does that give him to call her Emmy? He isn't sure if she liked him back yet, and even if she did then that would mean that she liked him back and that would mean they would be dating, which they are not! Even if they were, he wouldn't call her Emmy, unless she wanted him to of course and-

"Love trouble?" Amber nearly squealed when she saw the turmoil of conflict in the SandWing's eyes. He must want to impress someone if his panic was anything to go by for jut a missing student. She must add this to her Wall!

"No," Onyx said too hurriedly, much to Amber's delight. "Anyways, why did she leave and whose fault is it?"

"It is all Sunstone's fault because he called her a weakling, from what I gathered while I was eavesdropping," Amber shamelessly admitted while nodding her head towards Sunstone. He simply shrugged.

"Guilty as charged."

Onyx sighed with exasperation before hurrying out of the cave and called towards one of the students in the Jade Winglet. "Paradise! Come here quickly! I need your help!" Paradise lanced back and nodded. He waved goodbye to the others and ran back.

"Yes?" the young SandWing said uncertainly.

~OoOo~

"So, basically, you want me to fetch Siren if I see her." Onyx nodded.

"Basically that is what I want you to do. Now, let me go give you this slip so you are excused for being late... Now off you go!"

Paradise sighed before flying back to class; flying was faster then walking! Plus, he felt too lazy.

"No flying in hallways!" Darn it!

~OoOo~

"So after that, the Scavengers were..." Blah, blah, blah. Paradise twirled a quill in his claws. He already read about all the wars! Boredom catches onto you when you basically have no life except eat and run. He already sent Siren back, and after much argument from the SeaWing, she finally left, as well as their only entertainment. And here he thought that school will be more interesting. Even the students weren't paying attention, except Amethyst who was paying rapid attention, but that didn't count because Amethyst seemed to be the type to follow rules and work hard.

 _Don't forget the dead bodies!_

Oh right, the dead bodies. It was like a nightmare come back to life. Seriously. When will he catch a break? Paradise felt a shiver at the thought that the dragons will come here to Jade. No, they won't. They couldn't possibly...

 _Oh, yes they can._

Yeah. They always manage to track him eventually- wait! Who said that?

 _You, duh_.

Great. I am talking to myself. Kill me now.

 _Sure. That will kill both of us, but on the bright side, you won't be going crazy anymore!_

Yay! Let's party then and while we are at it, go chop off my head!

 _Your sarcasm is showing_.

I had no idea!

 _Jeez. Who woke up on the wrong side of the cave?_

I woke up before dawn in my defense! It was still really late! Do you know how tiring it is to fly from the Ice Kingdom to here nonstop!

 _Blah, blah, blah._

Hey! I am talking to you!

 _You are talking to yourself. You aren't exactly sane here._

Shut up!

"Excuse me Paradise, but did you just tell me to shut up?" Cairo said. Paradise blinked. Everyone was staring at him and he felt uncomfortable. Most of the time when he gets stared at, it isn't exactly for the best reasons.

"No?"

"If you say so." Paradise blinked at the easy shrug off, but who was he to complain? Getting in trouble will just attract attention! Cairo, the History teacher, seemed to have little patience for some of his fellow classmates, like River who won't stop throwing stuff across the room. He seemed to have enough on his plate without Paradise. The SandWing was a bit on the old side, Paradise observed, and also skinny, but wore way too many jewelry for Paradise's taste. Isn't that heavy and uncomfortable? He preferred comfort over luxury. Wow. He never knew that a dragon can carry more jewelry than a sunken treasure box. You learn something new everyday!

"Anyways, the SeaWing developed a tactic against the..." Where was he? Oh yeah. The treasure box of a dragon. Seriously. The dragon had rings on each talon and necklaces that seemed that if Cairo leaned too much to a side, he would collapse. A real life treasure box. A family, no, a few generations could live off all the stuff Cairo had on display, whether it was accessories he was wearing or the large collection of history items on the wall. He seemed to have a very special place for jewelry because one while section of the wall is dedicated to all his jewels, with even little labels and all! Talk about a boring hobby. Not that Paradise could say a thing about hobbies, except maybe the occasional painting, but that was more of a way to deal with everything in his life. His life was screwed up. Don't ask, but it is just screwed up. Nothing more, nothing less-

"PINK PONIES ARE POOPING OUT RAINBOW DRAGONETS!"

CRASH!

"Ow!"

"Keep your limbs to yourself!" Yellow barred her fangs towards the MudWing who jumped on top of her in the sudden yelling.

"Sorry, couldn't help being attracted to the angel, such as yourself," River somehow managed to flirt while in a awkward position of being pressed up against Yellow after he fell, which was because of the sudden push made by Amethyst in her panic.

"Get. Off."

"Aww. Why do you want me off so quickly? Do you actually perhaps like being together like this?"

"In your dreams," she grunted. Nope. She definitely didn't like being so close to River even with his beautiful eyes, inches from her and how his smell of earth and honey made her dizzy. Nope. Not at all.

"Please don't kill me?" Paradise asked when he landed on top of Polar by accident after he tripped.

"Oh for crying out loud Paradise, just get off me," she replied as she tried to push the SandWing off her. Why was he bigger than her!?

"Oh, sorry." He got up and tried to help the IceWing up, but she got up herself. She barely even looked in his direction. Paradise sighed at her rudeness. It was becoming annoying, but they barely knew each other for a day. He can't help her attitude.

"What was that for?" Polar asked curiously at the teacher, while completely ignoring the dragon besides her. She could feel his piercing stare from behind, and she was afraid to turn around and see what emotions are in his eyes. She didn't want to see what others thought of her, even if it was from a suspicious dragon.

"Because," Cairo shrugged off casually. "You guys weren't paying attention."

"We were!" Yellow yelled loudly, not wanting to admit she was daydreaming while the teacher rambled on about something she couldn't care less about.

"Kind of," Paradise added. Yellow shot a glare towards the SandWing. He shrugged.

"It is true."

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that! Treat girls with well deserved respect!" River yelled underneath Yellow. Yellow quickly scowled and whacked the MudWing with her tail. Splatters of red pooped up on her scales, before fading back into yellow.

"I don't need someone to protect me! Girls aren't made of glass! We are just as strong as you guys!" Yellow scolded the male dragon. River scoffed before sighing.

"I am not even going to try. Even though if you are strong, I will still treat you girls with respect," he stated firmly. Yellow snorted loudly at his words. Yeah right.

"More like flirt obnoxiously." River puffed out his chest at the rudeness, which was true, but she barely knew him! He doesn't flirt with girls..all the time..but still! What did these dragons know about him!

"If only you took your studies seriously as much as girls," Cairo stated casually. This causes all the students' curiosity to peak. The flirt's studies?

"Wh-what? My studies? What does that have anything to do with out conversation?" said a nervous River. The reason why his grades were terrible was because of everything at home. River shook his head. No, don't think about the nightmares. Polar gave the MudWing a blunt look.

"You do know we are in school, right? Your studies have to do with everything! Unless you plan to live under a rock the whole time and flirt with girls all day."

Paradise winced sympathetically. Polar, blunt as usual, huh? The whole time since kept up the Ice Queen demeanor, except the whole attack incident, which strangely enough, no one has talked about it yet. Who attacked the students anyways? And what was with that warning?

"Who cares about studies though?"

"Your parents?" Amethyst piped in, not stammering for once. She seemed for relaxed now, Paradise noticed, even after the incident in which she completely broke down. That worried Paradise greatly, so it was nice to see her act more calm after the whole incident and not here the stammer, though it was quite cute. Such a shame she stopped.

River froze at the mention of his parents. What should he say? Just come out with the truth and perhaps get a pity party on his hands? No. He would rather not.

"Actually, his parents-"

"SHUT UP!" River yelled loudly, embarrassed. He did not want his pity back story being told. That was a touchy subject. Cairo took pity on his student, mostly because Principle Emerald will have his head if she finds out he told private information, but pity none the less.

"Why weren't you kids paying attention?" he demanded. He was paid to teach, after all! Plus, if his students failed the class, it was all on him. An angry mob of parents wouldn't be good for anyone and he wasn't saying that just to save his own skin!

The students that knew what happened shuffled quietly. All but River, who looked at his fellow Jade groupmates with confusion, grew quiet. River probably was bored and wasn't paying attention either way, Cairo thought with annoyance. He made a mental note that River needed to improve this habit. Emerald would probably want to know this to improve the MudWing's terrible grades. "Paradise? Polar? Yellow? Amethyst?" Silence met his words. Cairo grounded his teeth. He would drag it out of his students if he could, but that wouldn't be good if he touched a scale on them.

River, seeing no one speak up, grew frustrated. It was getting on his nerves about how everyone was keeping secrets. Here he thought coming to school, all the secrets would stop when he came to another school. Though let's face it; the reason he came to school wasn't just for the girls. He was keeping a secret as well.

"Amethyst, why don't you tell the class why the rest are being so secretive?" Cairo ordered, seeing how shy the girl was and the easiest to wiggle the answers out of. Amethyst looked up, her silver eyes wide at the being the one singled out. She looked like a child just caught in the act.

"Amethyst," Cairo repeated, laying down the pressure on the young NightWing. Amethyst took a deep breath. Paradise glanced worriedly at the girl. I can do this, she thought, trying to overcome her shyness.

"Well," Amethyst started slowly. "Polar, Paradise and I were in the Art Room when we heard a ruckus and rushed over to the scene, and then we saw..."

Paradise closed his eyes as his not-friend explained everything. The dead bodies gave him quite a fright. He thought _they_ found him again and everyone here would be killed just for associating with him. _That_ is how bad it has become. Technically, it wasn't the dragons who were looking for him fault, but the people who hired them to find him at all costs. Paradise smiled bitterly. They have gone to far to go back to the good times. They hurt innocent people and his friends just to get their claws on him. There was no going back.

"..so after that we were kicked out after finding out Shard was in a coma, caused by the trauma from the head injuries that caused the brain to bleed and swell or something like that," Amethyst finished. She took a deep breath. That was long explanation.

River was shocked that he missed everything and how everyone but him knew what was going on. How did he not know! Cairo, who was silent at the whole explanation, finally spoke. "So, that is why everyone is out of it and Siren and Eagle isn't here." Everyone nodded. He sighed loudly. "Then there is no use for your lot to be in here. Now, get going!" No one budges, confused why they were getting kicked out for the second time today.

"What? Why are we getting kicked out!" Paradise spoke out for everyone. The rest nodded, even Polar was confused.

"Well, no one is focusing. There is no reason for me to waste my breath in you guys. Might as well allow you to run around to get your head cleared up. This was the only class today. The real stuff starts tomorrow and you will meet the rest of your teachers. Now, get going! Class dismissed!" Those two words caused the kids to slowly spill out of the the cave, dazed. They all spilt up with no particular destination.

Paradise somehow managed to wander into a room with shelves of scrolls. He smiled calmly. The familiar sight put his nerves somewhat at ease. He barely noticed anyone else was in the room, surrounding himself with something that felt familiar. All was well. He forgot all about bodies or his worries, remembering how he sheltered himself with scrolls, something he used to despise, when everything went wrong. He felt truly at peace with no bothers...for only one minute. His sharp senses felt a presence behind him. His talon twitched. Honestly, can he get some relaxation for a few minutes! Was that too much to ask for? Then again, everything was too much to ask for with him after the Accident.

"So you need something?" a voice behind him asked. He turned around to see a petite NightWing with pitch black scales with a navy underbelly, silver scales rim her eyes, which made them look bigger. He noticed a small pouch around her neck, which contained the checkout stamp. She must be the librarian, he thought. He felt nervous. Was he in trouble? Uh oh. He must have been staring for too long, because the female awkwardly shuffled. She smiled gently at Paraidse, letting him know he wasn't in trouble, much to his relief. He finally replied to her question.

"No." It came out more like a question, nothing like Paradise wanted it to. He didn't need anything..right?

"Oh, sorry. You wanted peace and quiet, didn't you?" The librarian smiled softly. Paradise felt a swarm of unease build up. Who was she?

"How did you-"

"I was born under one full moon," she cut Paradise off. Paradise's eye widen in realization. He stiffened softly, trying to keep his mind blank of anything suspicious about his past. He didn't want his cover blown. He eyed the adult NightWing warily.

"My name's Nightdancer," she said with a kind tone. Paradise didn't let his guard down.

"I didn't ask for your name," he stated and took a small step back. What could she possibly have up her claw? Was she trying to make him let his guard down?

"But you seem to be someone who wants company. You didn't exactly come for the scrolls. The best way is to talk it out," the librarian, Nightdancer, told him. Paradise tried to relax. She didn't seem like someone with bad intentions, but he had to still be wary of her at all times.

"Using your mind reading powers?" Paradise curiously asked. Was she someone who was nosy and try to poke into someone's mind?

"Yeah," Nightdancer chuckled softly. "And I am not someone nosy. I usually use it to help people with searching for their scrolls. Nothing more and nothing less, but that isn't the point. You wanna talk?"

"I don't want to talk it out!" Paradise softly protested, keeping in mind that she was the librarian. He had his fair share of librarians.

Nightdancer shrugged. "Then talk about something you like. Sometimes the things you love can help with your problems, if you don't want a shoulder to lean on."

Paradise felt guilty at her words. "I didn't mean-"

Nightdancer waved him off. "I know you didn't mean it in that way. For me, when I have problems, I flee towards the world of stories. I guess you can call me a somewhat bookworm, but I truly love to write stories."

Paradise fully realizing that this female was trying to help him. If that was the case, it would be the polite thing to make a conversation, however short.

"Really? I don't love scrolls, but they were kind of a haven for me. A comfort I had when I felt down, I guess you can say. You write?"

Nightdancer glowed at the mention of her beloved hobby. "Nothing big or complete, but I love it. Maybe I can show you sometime." Paradise smiled politely.

"That would be nice."

Nightdancer clasped her claws together. Excitedly, she said, "Why not now! There is nothing like the present!" Paradise smiled at one of his favorite quotes, which was on the parchment in the bag around his beck, but blinked in confusion.

"Wh-what? Don't you have work?"

Nightdancer waved off Paradise's words. "I am sure she won't mind me slacking off for a few minutes. Plus, I am helping you, no?"

Paradise was confused. She? And he didn't even agree to anything in the first place! Before he could open his snout to protest, a shrill voice rang.

"Nightdancer, where are you! I didn't hire to have your heads up in the clouds! These scrolls don't organize themselves!"

Nightdancer sighed sadly. "Looks like Irukandji is calling for me. Work calls. Honestly, you think she would be nicer because school just started and new students. For a librarian, she sure can be quite snappish and sarcastic."

"Librarian?" Paradise echoed. What? He thought she was the librarian!

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. My name is Nightdancer, the librarian assistant. You must have thought I was in charge. Most think I should be, since I can be nicer than Irukandji, but she has a kind soul beneath everything. Anyways, it was nice meeting you! Next time, right? I will show you my stories. See you later!" Nightdancer told him quickly, before rushing off to attend to her duties. Paradise blinked dazedly before hesitantly waving the female off. Talking to someone sure took his mind off things.

Nightdancer seemed nice, though her mind reading powers can be a problem later on. I have to be careful, he thought before leaving the library. He blinked at the darkness of the caves. Trickles of moonlight sank through cracks in the cave, casting long creepy shadows . He didn't realize it was so late. Did he and Nightdancer talk for that long? He sighed at the prospect of waking up tomorrow for classes. He trudged his way down the cave towards his room with his clawmate.

The eerie of the night was ordinary for Paradise. Even without the light, he could perfectly navigate his way around. He entered the opening to see one bed occupied. Eagle must be already asleep, he thought. The SkyWing's back towards him. He trugged his way towards his bed. He tried to get comfortable, before allowing the wariness of the first day to take over. His first eventful day at Jade was finally over.

~OoOo~

The moons glowed brightly. Their light shined down upon the Jade Academy. The scraps of talons rang through the night. One dragon leaned against the wall of the entrance to Jade. The dragon slowly scratched the rock below the dragons's feet. The dragon's ears twitched, hearing the gentle flap of wings. The dragon froze and tried to lean father back into the shadows where the dragon hide. The dragon know what the meant. _He_ was here.

A SandWing gently landed at the entrance, moving quietly without a sounds. The SandWing approached the dragon hiding in the shadows.

"Have you done what they wanted?" the SandWing hissed towards the shadows.

"No." The SandWing flapped his wings unhappily.

"Not yet?" Inside the shadows, the dragon rolled his eyes.

"Patience, please."

The SandWing growled. "Patience, you ask? How can we have patience when we have heard about the way you are handling your part of the deal? They aren't happy." The dragon waved the SandWing off.

"I needed the teachers not to suspect me. It is only the first day. All of this was a warning and a distraction. One step at a time before I can strike again. If you want to reach your goal, I will hold up my end of the bargain as long as _they_ do." The SandWing growled warningly again.

"Of course they will! But can you?" The dragon smirked confidently.

"We will see."

~OoOo~

 **BONUS! CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!**

Amber giggled mischievously. She easily sneaked around the school and hid when dragons came by. She smiled happily. This would be the best Christmas yet!

~The Next Day~

"Christmas? What is that? A name of a bug?" Paradise asked in a confused voice. Amethyst giggled and gave a dazzling smile, which made Paradise feel a weird feeling in his chest. Was he sick? He better go to the infirmary later to check.

"Of corse not! It is a holiday I read about. Scavenger used to celebrate it, mainly revolving around the bonds with friends and family. A day when everyone you love gets together. It was quite an interesting tradition to read about!"

"Family?" Paradise echoed, thinking about his brother. Amethyst nodded.

"Yeah, anyways it was about the celebration of...huh? Why is everyone gathered?" Amethyst said, pointing towards the doorway of one of the caves. Paradise shrugged and the two ventured towards the crowd. They didn't see much, only watched as Sunstone pushed his way through the crowd and ran away. Paradise and Amethyst gave each other confused looks before trying to get closer towards the scene.

"-I hate you!" A loud familiar voice yelled in the middle of the scene. Paradise apologized to another student as he shoved his way through the crowd with Amethyst closely following. Amethyst gave a quiet gasp when Siren, the source of the loud yell, stormed away from the scene. "What are you all looking at!" She barked loudly before everyone made way for the dragon to leave. Students whispered before dissipating because none wanted to be at the end of Siren's wrath.

"I wonder what made Siren so angry?" Amethyst said out loud worriedly. When everyone left, the two friends saw two familiar faces at the doorway. "Amber? Eagle? What are you two doing here?" Amethyst said.

Eagle and Paradise scowled at each other, neither wanting to be in the other's company. Eagle shoved a talon towards the MudWing.

"Ask her. She is butting her snout into other people's businesses again," Eagle stated with a snarl. Amber playfully rolled her eyes.

"Oh, be quiet. You dragons don't know when you need the help of a love doctor! Right, partner?" Amber said with a large grin. Eagle frowned at the girl.

"I never agreed to even be your partner! I gave up after the first few times when you dragged me around to do "love doctor" work. Do you think I want to be here?" Eagle disagreed. The two argued (read: Eagle arguing and Amber being stubborn in her views) loudly and Paradise sighed. And here he thought something important was happening. He decided to talk away from this and began walking towards the doorway to his cave with Amethyst struggling to catch up.

"I am leaving!" Eagle yelled loudly and began to head back it his cave to rest and get away from the headache he felt coming on.

Amethyst gasped softly, seeing the green plant tied to the doorway. She froze in her tracks. All the pieces fell into place. Why Amber, why? This was Amber after all, then again.

"Paradise don't-" she tried to warm him, but it was too late. Paradise and Eagle walked into each other, trying to go through the doorway.

"Watch where you are going!" Eagle barked at Paradise. Paradise scowled in reply.

"I could say the same to you." The glaring contest was interrupted by the cackle by Amber. Paradise looked at the MudWing weirdly, but Eagle looked up and swore quietly. He forgot about that!

"What? Do you know something?" Paradise gave his clawmate a confused look. Eagle sighed and covered his eyes before pointing up. "A plant? What is that?"

"A mistletoe," a voice interjected. Paradise looked up to see the composed Polar.

"Mistletoe?" Paradise echoed. Polar nodded.

"A parasitic flowering plant that grows attached to, and within, the vascular system of a tree and shrub. What is it doing attached to the doorway towards the caves?" Polar asked curiously.

"Anyone who meets under a mistletoe kiss. It is a Christmas tradition!" Amethyst said. Realization dawned upon Paradise and blood drained from his scales.

"We-we have to.."

"Kiss!" Amber giggled. The two rivals glared at each other.

"This is never to be mentioned," Eagle warned and Paradise nodded with distaste. With Amber here, there is no way to get out of this, is there? Paradise thought with dread.

Slowly, the two leaned together and Eagle pressed his snout...

Against the side of face. The two quickly withdrew and Eagle ran away, with the idea to scrub his snout until his scales came out.

Paradise shuddered. Worst. Christmas. Ever.

* * *

 **Jade Winglet: Main/secondary**

 **Counselor: Orange, Sub/hallway**

 **SandWing (Paradise) Main**

 **SkyWing (Eagle) Main**

 **SeaWing (Siren) Main**

 **MudWing (River) Secondary**

 **NightWing (Amethyst) Main**

 **RainWing (Yellow) Semi-main**

 **IceWing (Polar) main**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Sapphire Winglet: Main/Secondary/Side**

 **Counselor: Vine, Battle teacher**

 **SandWing (Scorch) side**

 **SkyWing (Spire) secondary**

 **SeaWing (Hurricane) Secondary**

 **MudWing (Reed) Side**

 **NightWing (Miseryheart) Side**

 **RainWing (Blue) Main, kinda**

 **IceWing (Shiver) side**

~ **OoOo** ~

 **Quartz Winglet: Secondary/Side**

 **Counselor: Falcon, Art**

 **SandWing (Scorpion) Secondary**

 **SkyWing (Sunstone) secondary**

 **SeaWing (Wave) side**

 **MudWing (Amber) Secondary**

 **NightWing (Soulcrusher) side**

 **RainWing (Diamond) secondary kind of**

 **IceWing (Shard) secondary**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Diamond Winglet: Side/extra**

 **Counselor, NightDancer, Librarian assistant**

 **SandWing (Fang) side**

 **SkyWing (Aeolus) extra**

 **SeaWing (Shrimp) side**

 **MudWing (open)**

 **NightWing (Shadowflare) side**

 **RainWing (Jubilee) extra**

 **IceWing (Aegolus) side**

 **~OoOo~**

 **Opal Winglet: Side/extra**

 **Counselor: Cairo, History**

 **SandWing (open)**

 **SkyWing (Bloom) side**

 **SeaWing (open)**

 **MudWing (open)**

 **NightWing (Dreamstar) side**

 **RainWing (Guava) extra**

 **IceWing (open)**

 **~OoOo~** **  
**

 **Teachers:**

 **Librarian: (Irukandji)**

 **Battle: (Vine)**

 **History: (Cairo)**

 **Hallway monitor/substitute: (Orange)**

 **Principle: (Emerald "Emmy")**

 **Healer: (Sardonyx, "Onyx")**

 **Regular teacher/Scroll Manager: (Garnet)**

 **Counselor/Prey room watcher: (Mimosa)**

 **Librarian assistant: (Nightdancer)**

 **Art Teacher: (Falcon)**

 **~OoOo~**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	10. Announcements

**Sorry, but this is not an update! These are some important announcements. And don't worry, I am not stopping the story! But mostly, these are just opinion questions I need so the story can continue.**

 **ANNOUCEMENT 1: I have a poll on my profile concerning a late Christmas Special. I need to know whether to do it or not, and if yes, do it and post a special in January or do it in the sometime in the story when Christmas happens in Jade Mountain Academy. I need to know in order to write the next chapter. Please stop by at the poll! And thanks to everyone who was reviewed. It means the world to me that people read my fanfics and take the time to review! Even two words in the review makes it incredible.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT 2: When I reach 100 reviews (if I get there), I want to do a Q/A Session Special. Any amount of questions is fine! Just for fun and to get some answers and I will try to reply the best I can, without spoiling it big time! Please review or PM me any questions you want included in this special. All questions, if reviewed, must be reviewed in this chapter and no others.**

 **ANNOUCTMENT 3: I need opinions! Lately, I have been writing longer and longer chapters. I realize I feel the story is going too fast, so I am kicking it down a notch. Anyways, do you guys prefer short chapters but fast updates, though the chapter may not have a major significance? Or do you prefer long chapters, but longer updates, like the length in my last chapter. Please tell me what you guys want!**

 **ANNOUCEMENT 4: I am planning to write 5 stories in Paradise Lost, each starring one of the main characters. Do you want this or maybe just a few main characters or do you prefer for everything to be wrapped up into one story from Paradise's point of view, though the storyline may be shorter and rushed?**

 **THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS! IT MEANS A LOT FOR ME AND THIS STORY!**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	11. Paradise IX

**I was banned from Fanfiction for a while, but now I am back! Sorry I was dead. I finished the chapter and is working on the next few. I am planning to wrap up this story as soon as I can. I really dislike where I am going with it, but I feel obliged to at least finish it. Hopefully, the next part of the series WILL NOT be this slow paced.**

 **So, I decided to speed things up. Hopefully. So, in the effort to somewhat speed up the plot, I decided against introducing their first impressions to their teachers and classes. To speed up the plot, this is set a few days after the incident. Let's get on with the show!**

 **Kate: Do the disclaimer please Siren!**

 **Siren: Too busy.**

 **Kate: With what?**

 **Siren: Training.**

 **Kate: You have been training non stop!**

 **Siren: So I can beat Sunstone! He called me a weakling, despite what I have been through!**

 **Kate: Why don't you tell him?**

 **Siren: ...**

 **Kate: I mean, c'mon! At least he isn't an IceWing!**

 **Siren: ...**

 **Kate: Siren?**

 **Siren: ...**

 **Kate: The silent treatment, seriously?**

 **Siren: ...**

 **Kate: It was just a suggestion!**

 **Siren: He is my rival. Why should he poke his snout into my business!**

 **Kate: Oh, stop complaining. He has to know eventually! ESPECIALLY with what I have planned for you and the gang. Plus, since when was he declared your rival?**

 **Siren: Since I said so. And I don't like the sound of that. What does that mean? Tell me!**

 **Kate: Well, you haven't had much screen time lately for this story, you know. So..I have to fix that!**

 **Siren: Oh no..**

 **Kate: Oh yes! Anyways, I don't own anything of WOF, except in my dreams. Read on and review!**

 **Siren: Kate! What does that mean?**

* * *

It has been a few days since the attack and anonymous message left behind. By the next day, everyone knew about the attack and even when Principal Emerald assured that the victims were only injured, the mood was certainly depressing. Some parents arrived to talk to the teachers, though left after the principal assured them that everything was alright. EVERYTHING WAS CERTAINLY NO ALRIGHT! NOT EVEN CLOSE! Everyone was jumpy and acted like scared little scavengers. It was terrible! HOW CAN AMBER SHIP LIKE THIS!?

Amber frowned, not happy at the way everything turned out. She tapped her little scared notebook with the inked quill. What can she do to turn the mood around? She sighed unhappily. Even Eagle, the grumpy dragon, was in a mood. In fact, one might even say he was the source of the whole dark and gloom lately. That was no fun at all! She wasn't even able to squeeze all the shipping goodness out of him! She then turned towards Sunstone, which resulted in some burns. He didn't understand the importance of shipping and the important role she had as a love doctor, Mr. Grumpy. Though it was quite fun to bug him, Amber could admit. Even though he didn't understand yet, Amber shall make him see the light! It was her job after all. But he would be a hard one to pair up, Amber knew, but when she does find the perfect match for him, he will thank her! That's for sure. She will have the last word because she deserves it.

Amber used her tail to sweep rocks aside while she walked around, trying to see if there was something fun to do. She would be at the infirmary questioning Onyx about his love life, but she was discharged from the infirmary the next day after the attack. He seemed a bit eager of getting rid of her, but that could just be her imagination of course. He was just a bit shy or tired, perhaps.

Amber wandered around aimlessly. There were no classes today. There was nothing to do. All in all, Amber of the Quartz Winglet was bored. Scorpian, the fun one of her group, went on an adventure with Blue and Reed from the Sapphire Winglet. Wave snuck away somewhere with Hurricane, much to her disappointment. Shard and Sunstone were still in the infirmary, where she was banned from by the Onyx because apparently "she was bothering the patients." Yeah right! The jerk! Diamond went somewhere with Soulcrusher because he wanted to show her his new invention. It was obvious that Soulcrusher looked up to Diamond, being the daughter of one of the old queens and all, even if she isn't a princess anymore. Diamond also seemed to dote the little NightWing right back. It was an adorable sight!

Amber felt a twinge of sadness, thinking about how everyone was so happy without her. She didn't really have a lot of friends in Jade Mountain Academy, or any really. She didn't really belong with her sibs, and not even here at Jade. Did she have a role anywhere in the world? She tried to create her own role, which she loved, but was it all in her head, perhaps? She shook her head. These gloomy thoughts just won't do!

Amber sighed sadly. What should she do? Maybe go around the school and explore? Maybe visit one of the rooms designed for bonding and talk to other dragons. Well, she actually hasn't been to the library the whole time she was here. Maybe that is where she should go! If she can't ship people in real life, perhaps she should ship the people in scrolls instead. Yeah, that sounded like a plan! And Amber was off, unknown of what she would find in the library and what it would lead up to.

~OoOo~

"Hey Irukandji! Any romance scrolls that you know of?" Amber greeted the IceWing enthusiastically. The IceWing paused thoughtfully from filing away the returned scrolls. Good, it seemed that Amber didn't catch her on a bad day and she wasn't in one of her moods. The two met when Amber was registering. She was very grumpy during that time.

"Try Nightdancer, my assistant. Romance really isn't my thing," Irukandji replied after a brief pause. Amber rolled her eyes at the older dragon.

"Sure, it isn't," Amber said sarcastically. Romance was perfect for everyone! Well, with some exceptions, but nothing is perfect, right?

"What? It isn't," she said defensively. Amber giggled quietly. Irukandji seemed a bit too defensive for not liking something. "Why are you giggling?" Irukandji demanded.

"Nothing~" Amber sang in reply. The librarian opened her snout to say something, but closed it a second later. She seemed to decide that it was a lost cause to argue back at Amber, which it was! Denial was written all over Irukandji's face.

"Nightdancer is over by those shelves, in a little corner. She is currently hiding. She is a female NightWing. You can't miss her because she isn't around your guys ages."

"Hiding from someone?" Amber eagerly asked. She leaned in closer, wanting to hear any juicy details. Was Nightdance interested in someone? The shipping fantasies ran wild. Irukandji tapped Amber on the snout and pushed her back.

"You are invading my personal space," Irukandji grumbled unhappily.

Amber grinned widely. "Sorry," she said in a not very apologetic tone. What was wrong with wanting to hear some romance around this school? Irukandji rolled her eyes. She also knew it was impossible with Amber, the supposed "love doctor."

"She is actually hiding from all of society right now. Her head is off in the clouds, so it might be good for you to reel her back into society," Irukandji stated to the MudWing.

"Thanks! I might thank you by finding your perfect match!" Amber said jokingly, though she took that promise very seriously.

"Sure you will," Irukandji sarcastically. Amber frowned. She was actually quite serious about that. Amber knew love wasn't something you should play with. When she said that, she meant every word, but no one ever took her seriously. It was like a sharp knife to her heart, but Amber gave Irukandji a fake smile. Hopefully it didn't look too fake.

"Thanks! See you later!" Amber waved the IceWing goodbye, before heading towards the corner where Nightdancer was hiding. She weaved around the shelves of scrolls. She waved at the two dragons from the Opal Winglet, Bloom and Guava, as she passed by them. Guava waved eagerly, while Bloom yawned before nodding in acknowledgement. It must be close to suntime, Amber thought. Bloom and Guava got along quite well, for being polar opposites. I guess being from the same tribe can help sometimes. Though Bloom is quite strange, being half SkyWing and RainWing. An odd combination, but I guess her parents made it work somehow before sending her here. Amber's train of thoughts paused when she finally arrived at the little alcove where Nightdancer was supposedly hiding from society.

"Hey Nightdancer! Huh? What are you doing?" Amber asked. The NightWing was hunched over and scribbling something with her talon. Amber could hear the sounds of paper being written NightWing didn't hear her and had her head in the clouds, certianly, like Irukandji said. Amber crept closer to the NightWing curiously.

Nightdancer was hunched over a plain wooden desk covered in scrolls. Some were open and laid so one may read it when one looked up, others rolled up and neatly stacked into a tower in the corner, while many were torn up and crumpled into a ball by someone's fury. Beyond the mess of scrolls, Amber could notice splatters of ink drops and words scribbled by someone so quickly that it was indecipherable.

"No, that doesn't work. Perhaps the main character should lose something important, like a trade for his life," Nightdancer muttered under her breath. She dipped one talon to a bottle of ink next to her and scratched something down. She had a look of complete focus on her. Amber crept closer, fueled by curiosity. She felt bad (kind of) about disturbing the NightWing's privacy, but Amber couldn't help it. She was a naturally curious person. That was perhaps why she was a bit..curious (not nosy, like Sunstone always says! Oh, and Eagle sometimes too) about relationships and romance.

Amber crept closer and closer. She winced when she stepped on a forgotten scroll, just lying there, but Nightdancer didn't seem to notice. The NightWing was certainly off in her own world. Finally, after a lifetime, Amber finally was behind the NightWing. Amber peeked over the female's wings to see what she was writing.

 _Tears blinded his eyes. Everything was ruined all because of him. The wind howled and the harsh rain slammed on his wings. Eternal Punishment was the reward he got out of this. A sob escaped his snout. What has he done?_

"A story?" Amber recognized out loud. Amber didn't realize she said that out loud, until she pushed to the ground by the NightWing's shock.

"What are you doing?" Nightdancer gave a harsh whisper. She used her wings to cover up up the desk, blocking Amber's view.

"Sorry," Amber immediately apologized. "I was looking for something to read and Irukandji said to come to you. I said hello, but you didn't notice and I was curious about what you were doing. Did I disturb you and read something private? I am so sorry," Amber continued guiltily. Damn her curiosity. She really shouldn't have been so nosy about what Nightdancer was doing.

Nightdancer slowly relaxed. "I am sorry, but this is still in a work in progress and you scared me. You alerted me of your presence, but I was too focused that I didn't notice. I should be the one who should apologize. We got off on the wrong claw. Let's start over. You probably already know this, but my name is Nightdancer. I am Irukandji assistant and the Diamond Winglet's counselor. I am also known as the socially awkward dragon around here," Nightdancer greeted and held out her claw. Amber smiled, glad that they were redoing this, and giggled at the end of Nightdancer's statement. She grabbed the claw and gave it an enthusiastic shake.

"My name is Amber, nice to meet you!" Amber grinned widely. She was completely serious about that part. She felt that she could be friends with this dragon. Amber wasn't sure why, but she just felt like she just could..click. Maybe we can get along, Amber thought hopefully.

"Well, Amber, why did Irukandji send you?" Nightdancer had a composer of professionalism suddenly. Amber smiled, amused.

"Didn't I just say why a few minutes ago?" Amber said with a straight face, trying to not laugh. Nightdancer's composer fell apart immediately.

"You-you did? Since when? Ack. This is what I get for not paying attention to conversations. Erm, you were trying to find the Prey Room! No, Irukandji would know that because she worked here much longer than me. Um, obviously you wanted counseling? Wait, no, you have your own counselor… And there is also Mimosa or else she wouldn't have a job, no matter how loud she can be. Ugh, what did you say about why Irukandji sending you to me? Why would she do that? Is this some kind of test? No, I doubt that. What can I do that she can't?" Nightdancer rambled trying to figure out the question of the century. Amber laughed loudly. Nightdancer was funny, she decided.

"You know, you can just ask me if you want to know so bad," Amber stated the obvious. Nightdancer looked up. Realization dawned upon her.

"Oh, of course. Why are you here?" she asked embarrassed.

"I want to find some romance scrolls. I tried to ask Irukandji, but she said to ask you because apparently "romance isn't her thing," which is a total lie, I am sure," the MudWing explained. Nightdancer wandered over to the shelves surrounding her little hiding spot. She poked at scrolls and opened some. She hummed in reply.

"I don't know if romance is Irukandji's thing. It just doesn't fit her image, I think," Nightdancer stated as she skimmed a scroll before putting it back and looking at others. Amber peeked over Nightdancer's body to see the scrolls.

"I beg to differ," Amber stated over Nightdancer's sigh of disappointment when whatever she read didn't match up to her expectations. "I am a love doctor. I know those things!"

"A love doctor?" Nightdancer asked before shaking her head. "Something tells me I don't want to know."

Amber huffed loudly. Her tail twitched in annoyance. Why was everyone always doubting her?

"Well, I am more interested what you were doing earlier. Are you writing a story?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, especially lately. The mood around here is so gloomy, writing kind of helps clear my mind. Here, try this story. A classic. The story of two people falling in love, though their families are against it," Nightdancer stated and handed Amber the scroll. Amber nodded in agreement before skimming the scroll. Ah, romance.

"That is why I am here! I can't ship anyone, so I figured to ship them in stories, since there is nothing I can do to change the mood around… Wait a second. I have an idea!" Amber said excitedly. She clutched the scroll in her claws tightly. It suddenly struck her while reading the scroll.

"What, Amber?" Nightdancer blinked in confusion at the sudden outburst.

"What if we do a play? That will lift everyone's moods!" Amber felt like she was going to burst of excitement.

"A play?" Nightdancer echoed.

"Yes, a play. Of course it will have romance, and we have to make the props. Plus there is the script.. Wait, you can do the script!" All the pieces fell into place. This was the perfect opportunity to do some love doctor work! Oh, and cheer everyone up. That too, but the perfect opportunity to do her job!

"M-me? Write the play? You are getting ahead of yourself, Amber! You don't even have permission from your counselor, who must ask the principal!" Nightdancer stated, trying to reason with the MudWing.

"You're right! I have to go talk with Falcon! I must go, bye Nightdancer! I will be borrowing this scroll for a sec," Amber said quickly, eager to start her plans. She immediately dodged around the shelves to leave the library. She bumped into a couple, causing the scrolls to fall, but didn't even stop. She was too excited and needed to start right away!

"Wait, Amber!" Nightdancer called, no more than an echo when Amber left the library.

~OoOo~

"Please, Falcon! I think this is the perfect chance to lift everyone's spirits!" Amber begged her Winglet counselor.

"Amber, I just don't know. I am sure it will lift everyone's spirits, but still. Can you handle all the work?" Falcon told the MudWing. Amber gave Falcon a pleading look.

"Of course I can! This is the perfect way for everyone to bond too, so win-win for both of us! This is the best way to get everyone into the mood and bond as well! Why aren't you agreeing?" Amber pleaded. Falcon sighed, his cherry red scales glimmering as he moved. The scar on his right wing glinted obviously when he picked up the scroll that Amber gave to him. He quickly skimmed it, before rolling it back up.

"I don't know," Falcon trailed off. "I am still a new teacher. I don't know if that is in my power."

"Then who will I ask if you don't know?" Amber huffed in annoyance. Honestly! Was it really that hard of a decision?

"Why don't you ask Mimosa? The school counselor? Maybe you can get her approval?" Falcon suggested. Amber tilted her head in confusion.

"Mimosa? The eccentric counselor? The one Onyx mentioned?" Amber asked.

"Onyx mentioned her? Well, that makes my job easier. Here, come over here and I will point out where she is," Falcon said and motioned the MudWing to follow him. He took a long scroll out of a shelf in his cave. He unraveled it to reveal a map of Jade Mountain Academy. His talon pointed to one of the rooms. "That is where Mimosa is. Got it? You ask her about your idea."

Amber nodded confidently. She had to go convince Mimosa to allow her to create a school play, if she couldn't convince Falcon. She would do it. She pledges on her title of love doctor!

"I will. Thanks, Falcon!" Amber thanked. Falcon gave a small smile, obviously happy at the praise.

"Well, if that is everything, I must prepare for my lesson tomorrow. And no skipping, Amber! Shipping is not a proper excuse to skip class," Falcon gently scolded. '

Amber huffed. "Yes, it is! I can assure you that."

"Sure, it is," said an amused Falcon. "Now off you go if you want to have a play!"

"Bye, Falcon!" Amber said before leaving the cave.

~OoOo~

The office Amber wandered into was exciting, which was a way to put it. Paint colors were splattered everywhere. It was like a baby dragonet found out about colors and decided to paint the office without any real idea. In other words, it was like the colors threw up. Scrolls were thrown everywhere and weird scented substances all over the floor. Amber used her to poke at a light yellow colored puddle on the floor. She wrinkled her snout in distaste. It was sticky.

She looked around curiously. Where was Mimosa? As if someone was trying to read her mind, a loud crash was sounded. Amber looked at the source curiously. There was a RainWing, buried alive under a pile of scrolls.

"Are you okay?" Amber said hesitantly before rushing over. When she got there, the dragon popped back up from the pile.

"That was fantastic! I found the missing scroll I was looking for! I told Emmy that I knew where it was, but noo. She accused me of losing it. You knew I was right, right, Lucky?" the female Rainwing said, talking to nothing, or at least Amber thought, until she saw something furry and brown move on the RainWing's neck. It was a sloth!

Amber blinked in surprise. She always hear rumors that RainWings were a bit weird and kept sloths as pets, but she never actually thought it was true! She had a lot to learn about the world.

The sloth didn't even opens its eyes as it gave a groan before turning over to get more comfortable on the dragon's neck.

"Haha. Lucky, I knew you believed me! Thanks for the words of encouragement, like Weaver!" Mimosa, Amber assumed, laughed joyfully and completely oblivious to the MudWing's presence. Words of encouragement? It seemed to her that the sloth was just lazy.

"Are you okay?" Amber repeated. The RainWing's scales flashed a color of purple and orange, before quickly fading into the unmatched colors of an icky green and pink. Mimosa tilted her head.

"Who are you? Ooh. Are you a student and have come for my counseling! Yay! My first counseling session of the year! I am Mimosa! What's yours, little MudWing?" Mimosa said, bouncing up to Amber.

"My name is Amber. I am a love doctor," Amber introduced herself, fully expecting the snorts of disbelief or the rolling of eyes like she received from most dragons, mostly her sibs.

"A love doctor, huh? Interesting job, kind of like mine! So, why have you come? Are you hungry?" Mimosa said, dragging Amber to a wooden desk covered in long leaves from the rainforest and forced her to sit. Mimosa rain behind the desk and attempted to look and act professional, which she largely failed at.

Amber was surprised. No doubts? Where were the eyerolls or snorts? Amber slowly felt a smile. She felt like she would like Mimosa.

"Hungry?" Amber asked. Mimosa shrugged.

"The last time a MudWing came to me was because he want more food to eat," Mimosa explained. "Apparently all-you-can-hunt prey rooms aren't enough."

"Well, unlike that MudWing, I didn't come here thinking about my stomach," Amber chuckled. Mimosa smiled.

"Well, if you did, I would have to force you to leave, right, Weaver, Lucky?" Mimosa asked. Amber tilted her head.

"Weaver? Who is that?" Amber inquired. Mimosa pointed to a corner in the cave.

"My friend, the tarantula, Weaver. I brought him from the rainforest. He isn't much of a talker, and certainly not as much as Lucky here," Mimosa laughed and used on talon to scratch the sloth. The sloth did nothing to show that he acknowledge Mimosa's presence, but did flip over to give the RainWing much more access. Suddenly, Mimosa chuckled. "You are hilarious, Lucky. I am not giving to more food when it is time to eat, no matter how hungry you are."

Amber felt lost. Did the sloth talk or something?

"I thought tarantulas don't spin webs," Amber pointed out about Weaver. Mimosa laughed loudly and waved her claw.

"Sure, they don't. Weaver is just shy," Mimosa answered. Amber felt the need to protest, but thought better of it. Talking about tarantulas wasn't why she came here!

"Falcon said to come to you. I want to host a play!" Amber eagerly proposed. Mimosa's scales shifts as flashes of gold flickered across her scales.

"I'm listening," Mimosa chimed happily.

"Well, with all the gloom lately, I want to host a play to get everyone in a happier mood . The story will be written by Nightdancer, and all the Winglets will pitch in with the play. All the Winglets will work today to make decorations, be in the play, help write the play with Nightdancer, and all. A great way to promote tribes to get along besides people from their Winglets and to listen everyone's moods!" Amber rushed. She took several deep breaths after she finished. She looked up to see the counselor's reaction.

"That is a...BRILLIANT IDEA! Of course!" Mimosa clasped her talons together joyfully. She turned completely yellow in happiness. "Maybe all the families can be invited to watch too! This is a brilliant idea! It is my job to help the students, but I had no idea how to lift everyone's moods. Thank you, Amber!" Mimosa grabbed Amber's claws across the desk to show her gratitude. "Thank you so much, Amber. You are a blessing! I must tell Emmy of the most brilliant idea JMA has seen since they started this school! Thank you. Goodbye Amber! You will probably hear about this later. You will be in charge of the play," Mimosa gushed before rushing out of the room. Her yellow tail swung around happily as she ran out of the room, swiping away clutters of scrolls. The scrolls flew into the wall with a loud thunk. Amber winced at the power.

"You're welcome?" Amber managed to say before the RainWing left the room. She certainly didn't expect that to go so well. She looked down at her claws and smiled. This is the way she can make everyone smile. She always wanted to make people smile by pairing them up together, but the thought of making everyone smile with a play made Amber warm to the core. She smiled confidently at the job Mimosa gave her.

"I am going to make this the best play JMA has ever seen and make everyone smile," she promised herself, before going to her cave to make this the best play ever. She hummed happily. This was the Amber way, and the Amber way will do whatever it takes. This is her own start in Jade Mountain Academy.

She never noticed the shadow of a dragon eavesdropping on her conversation planning to ruin everything.

"A play, huh? This will be perfect," the dragon whispered into the darkness, before smirking. Perfect, indeed. Watch out Jade… Watch out because I shall shake you to your core in fear, to get what I want, or what _they_ want to be exact.

~OoOo~

"Ugh. I do not like all this homework!" groaned River. He flopped pathetically on the floor. Paradise nodded in complete agreement. Homework was a nightmare! Not to mention Cairo in particular did not understand the word limit. Had he never heard of sleep?

"Oh, stop complaining, Lover Boy," Polar said, examining her talons covered in ink. Her messy handwriting covered the laid in front of her scroll. Her ink bottle was tightly shut. The girls always finish before us, Paradise thought in jealousy. Paradise glanced miserably at the list of questions he still has left, as if it was as tall as Jade Mountain.

"Oh, shut up, Miss Ice Queen. At least I can write straight," River grumbled underneath his breath. Polar's ears twitched. She clearly heard it. Paradise did a quick glance at Polar's scroll. Her handwriting is going up and down like hills, he saw, surprised. Polar meant Paradise's eyes and quickly covered her homework. He had the decency to look away.

Polar gave a sweetly smile at River, much to the MudWing's fear, and flicked the ink on his scales.

"No! Not the scales!" River yelped, standing up and tried to use his claws to wipe the ink away. "Polar, you know as well as I do that this is a special type of squid ink! Now my perfect scales are ruined! It will take a hour to wash off!"

"The horror," Polar's voice dripped in sarcasm. She winked at Paradise, who chuckled. It is hard to believe how much Polar opened up in just a few days. He himself was still surprised. It was not so obvious about the arguing between the two though. It was dreadfully obvious how annoyed Polar was about how always River flirts and worries about his looks, when she herself liked to stay focused.

"Do you need help?" asked Amethyst worriedly. She was already standing up. Paradise frowned. He didn't like River and Amethyst together because River was a good-for-nothing flirt, contrast to the sweet girl. River already opened his idiotic snout, but was cut off by a loud scream.

"Help, oh I need help. WHO CARES A TAIL ABOUT THE HISTORY OF SCAVENGERS! I FOR ONE DON'T! " a certain hybrid screamed. Siren's tail smacked the rock beneath her. Siren just didn't get the point of homework. In her opinion, it was useless, which she told her Winglet very often.

"Can you calm down, Siren?" Amethyst asked softly. Siren then threw a harsh glare towards her friend.

"Calm down? I AM ALREADY CALM!" Yes, very clearly, Paradise sighed.

"Being angry will do no help. The less you complain, the more you will get done. And that means you too, River and Paradise," reasoned Yellow. Paradise frowned. He wasn't even complaining!

"Fine," groaned River, who continued to glare at Polar. Polar giggled softly at how immature he was acting.

"Stupid homework," Siren muttered loudly. The hybrid bent down to scribble down the answer to the next question.

"Yells! Yells!" a familiar voice called. Yellow quickly looked up, before tackled by a blue blur. It was Blue!

"Blue? What are you doing here?" Yellow said in a startled voice to her sibling.

"To see all the cute boys in your Winglet, of course!"

Wait for it.. One.. Two.. Three..

"OW!" There it was.

"Cute boys? You are way too young for stuff like that! You should be focusing on your classes, not this stuff about love!" Yellow scolded her sister. The RainWing rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.. Oh! What a cute MudWing!" Blue said when she caught sight of River. "What is your name? How old are you? Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, bouncing up to River like an eager bunny.

"Oh, no you don't!" Yellow's spear, which she always dragged around with her tail, pointed at her sister's neck. "Don't you take a step further. And you!" she barked at River. "Back away from my sister with all your flirty ways. NO ONE LAYS A CLAW ON HER!"

River shrugged. "Don't worry. I wasn't. I have already got my sights on another one," he stated, winking.

Yellow growled lowly. Blue tilted her head with a disappointed look. "Really? Who?" Yellow's eyes widened. Sure, she didn't want any guy touching a scale on her sister, but NO ONE MAKES HER SISTER SAD! NO ONE! She made sure to get the message across to River. River gulped at the glare that promised death. He had to tread carefully with his reply.

"Oh, er you of course! It was a joke! A joke! Hehe..he.." River chuckled awkwardly. He gulped again when he saw how Yellow's eyes turned into slits. He decided to pet Blue on the head, and hopefully Yellow won't stab him for that.

Blue grinned at the attention of a handsome male as she felt his claws on her head. She loved it! OH WHAT A HANDSOME DRAGON! His scales glimmer every time he shifts. His smile gleams in the light. HE WAS PERFECT! "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then will you be my boyfriend?" Blue asked innocently. River paled slightly, and Yellow's mouth dropped.

Paradise gave a look of pity towards his fellow dragon. How will he wiggle his way out of this one? If he said yes, Yellow would kill him. If he said no, Yellow will still kill him for making her "precious" sister upset. Either way, might as well start digging River's grave. He would get the shovel.

"Um, of cou-"

"So Blue, why did you come!" Yellow exclaimed, drawing Blue's attention away from River.

"I already told you w-"

"Don't give me that excuse," she warned. Blue looked at her sister with a straight face, before sighing.

"Nothing get past you, Yells," Blue admitted. Yellow casually shrugged.

"You are my sister. Mind telling us why you dropped by?"

"There is a new announcement at the bulletin board! WE ARE DOING A PLAY!"

…

…

…

…

"WHAT!?"

~OoOo~

"A play?" murmured some fellow students. Paradise and the rest pushed their way into the crowd.

"Oh, this is so exciting! Right, everyone?" gushed a RainWing surrounded by her Winglet.

"Yes, very. Plays are so exciting. especially the last one I had for my family. I threw up," said a SandWing in a bored voice. She looked somewhat amused.

"I-I don't like this," squirmed a small SeaWing. "Don't we have to meet all the other Winglets then? So many giant dragons!"

"Oh, Shrimp, you are just really small! Fang, are you being serious?" Jubilee asked.

"It was joke."

…

Talk about awkward, noted Paradise.

"See! It is a play! This is so exciting!" squealed Blue who dragged her sister towards the bulletin board.

"We get it, Blue. So, what did it exactly say?" inquired Polar. She moved cautiously and eyes the dragons next to her.

She looked uncomfortable about crowds. Paradise frowned and moved closer to Polar. He glared at dragons who entered the IceWing's space. She gave her friend a thankful smile.

"Oh, you will see!" Dragons glared at Blue for being loud, but shut up when they saw Yellow's look. Paradise thought the two were an amusing duo. Put an overprotective sister and a fangirl sister and you get entertainment.

The whole group finally shoved their way to the notice. Right smack in the middle was a notice decorated with flowers.

 _ **THE FIRST PLAY OF JADE MOUNTAIN ACADEMY**_

 _ **ALL WINGLETS SHALL PLAY A PART IN THIS PLAY. CHOOSING YOUR ROLE IS NOT AN OPTION. TASKS FOR PLAY SHALL BE SORTED BY WINGLET. YOU ARE WELCOME TO INVITE FRIENDS AND FAMILIES. PLAY TOPIC AND DATE IS TO BE DECIDED. MORE NEWS TO COME.**_

 _ **Notice by: Amber the MudWing**_

 _ **Approved by: Mimosa**_

 _ **Playwright: Nightdancer**_

Paradise frowned. Why did he have a bad feeling about this?

"Isn't this exciting?" Asked Blue.

"Very," Polar muttered sarcastically, speaking for everyone else. Very exciting indeed…

* * *

 **I wanted to mix things up, but instead of just hearing the announcement from Paradise's POV, I decided to shake things up and show the whole story. Hoped you liked it! Thanks you reading and supporting me, though I take the longest updates in history. Please review and thank you!**

 **Jade Winglet: Main/secondary  
Counselor: Orange, Sub/hallway  
SandWing (Paradise) Main  
SkyWing (Eagle) Main  
SeaWing (Siren) Main  
MudWing (River) Secondary  
NightWing (Amethyst) Main  
RainWing (Yellow) Secondary  
IceWing (Polar) main  
~OoOo~  
Sapphire Winglet: Main/Secondary/Side  
Counselor: Vine, Battle teacher  
SandWing (Scorch) side  
SkyWing (Spire) secondary  
SeaWing (Hurricane) Secondary  
MudWing (Reed) Side  
NightWing (Miseryheart) Side  
RainWing (Blue) Main, kinda  
IceWing (Shiver) side  
~OoOo~  
Quartz Winglet: Secondary/Side  
Counselor: Falcon, Art  
SandWing (Scorpion) Secondary  
SkyWing (Sunstone) secondary  
SeaWing (Wave) side  
MudWing (Amber) Secondary  
NightWing (Soulcrusher) side  
RainWing (Diamond) secondary kind of  
IceWing (Shard) secondary  
~OoOo~  
Diamond Winglet: Side/extra  
Counselor, NightDancer, Librarian assistant  
SandWing (Fang) side  
SkyWing (Aeolus) extra  
SeaWing (Shrimp) extra  
MudWing (open)  
NightWing (Shadowflare) side  
RainWing (Jubilee) extra  
IceWing (Aegolus) extra  
~OoOo~  
Opal Winglet: Side/extra  
Counselor: Cairo, History  
SandWing (open)  
SkyWing (Bloom) side  
SeaWing (Current) side  
MudWing (open)  
NightWing (Dreamstar) side  
RainWing (Guava) extra  
IceWing (open)  
~OoOo~  
Teachers:  
Librarian: (Irukandji)  
Battle: (Vine)  
History: (Cairo)  
Hallway monitor/substitute: (Orange)  
Principle: (Emerald "Emmy")  
Healer: (Sardonyx, "Onyx")  
Regular teacher/Scroll Manager: (Garnet)  
Counselor/Prey room watcher: (Mimosa)  
Librarian assistant: (Nightdancer)  
Art Teacher: (Falcon)**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


End file.
